Algunos Desastres Tienen Bonita Sonrisa
by AleMunBlue
Summary: Lo único que Anelisse recuerda de su pasado es a alguien de nombre Kendra. Caprichosa, ingenua y algo torpe, emprenderá un viaje para descubrir por qué fue abandonada. Sin embargo, sus planes no saldrán de acuerdo a sus deseos cuando conozca al más reciente Shichibukai: Trafalgar Law. A partir de ese momento, Anelisse descubrirá más que sólo su historia perdida.
1. La Decisión

**CAPITULO 1**

 **LA DECISIÓN**

Era una mañana encantadora. El sol brillaba en el cielo azul sin ninguna nube a la vista. El clima era cálido, perfecto para salir a pasear. Sin embargo, en esos días Marineford no parecía ser un lugar en el que alguien quisiera tomar un paseo. El lugar, antes conocido por ser el Cuartel General de la Marina, estaba por sufrir cambios drásticos. El nuevo Almirante de la Flota Sakazuki, más conocido como Akainu, había tomado la decisión de mover el Cuartel General hacia el Nuevo Mundo. Un lugar más estratégico para controlar mejor a los piratas.

Marineford prácticamente había sido destruido en la guerra sostenida contra Shirohige. La mayoría de las casas en la ciudad ahora eran ruinas, y muchos marinos habían tenido la necesidad de cambiar su residencia, por lo menos hasta que fueran reubicados en las diferentes sedes.

Por esos días, la mayoría de los marinos que se encontraban residiendo en Marineford sólo eran Aprendices. Por supuesto, Marineford estaba más enfocado en su reconstrucción que en volver a llenarse de marinos. Muchos capitanes habían sido enviados al Nuevo Mundo junto a sus tropas. Era el nuevo plan de ataque que seguramente el nuevo Almirante de la Flota estaba poniendo en marcha para erradicar de una vez por todas a los piratas existentes.

La vida para muchos había cambiado por completo después de la guerra, pero una persona como Koizumi Anelisse no podía entenderlo del todo.

Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de la clase de persona que Anelisse era con sólo mirarla. Era una chica de ojos violetas, piel blanca y baja estatura. Era obvio para muchos que ella pasaba más tiempo peinando su cabello de un color azul turquesa que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, porque lo llevaba largo hasta las rodillas y más sedoso que el de una princesa.

Anelisse había crecido rodeada de marinos. Su padre y su madre eran Vicealmirantes, su tía favorita era Capitana, su tío más divertido era Comodoro, sus otros tres tíos eran Comandantes, su mejor amigo era un aprendiz. Obviamente vivió en Marineford hasta antes de la guerra. Ella había llorado con la destrucción de su mundo provocado por los piratas. Para ella, el mundo sólo podía dividirse en dos: gente buena y gente mala. La gente buena eran los marinos. La gente mala eran los piratas.

Anelisse tenía otra característica que la hacía única: su cara era la de un ángel, pero era terriblemente caprichosa.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde la guerra entre Marinos y los piratas de Shirohige. Anelisse se encontraba en Marineford debido a un asunto que sus padres tenían que arreglar. Marineford aún no había sido reconstruido por completo. Ella sentía nostalgia porque ansiaba volver a vivir como antes. Su vida poco a poco estaba desmoronándose. Probablemente sus padres serían separados y enviados a puntos diferentes en el Nuevo Mundo. Ella todavía no sabía con quién de los dos iba a ir o si la dejarían ir con ellos.

El mundo no se había calmado. Por el contrario, la guerra parecía haber inspirado a muchos más criminales. Ella no podía poner en duda el criterio del nuevo Almirante de la Flota, pero una parte en su interior le hacía detestarlo. Eso le causaba conflicto.

Ella se encontraba caminando cerca de lo que había sido la bahía cuando alguien se acercó corriendo.

-¡Anelisse! ¡Anelisse!

Era Seiichi.

Anelisse sonrió y también corrió para alcanzarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la levantó del suelo y le dio un par de vueltas antes de bajarla y envolverla en un abrazo muy cariñoso. El tío Genki solía burlarse de ellos dos diciendo que parecían una adorable parejita. A Anelisse eso no le molestaba para nada.

Seiichi era su mejor amigo. Lo había conocido en un viaje que hizo acompañando a su padre. El muchacho era un año mayor que ella, pero se hicieron amigos enseguida, como si llevaran años de conocerse. Tenían muchísimas cosas en común, los dos tenían padres adoptivos, los dos habían perdido los recuerdos de sus verdaderos padres, los dos soñaban con viajar por el mundo para descubrir sus orígenes y los dos deseaban un mundo de paz. Seiichi se obsesionó con la idea de convertirse en marino desde que vio al Vicealmirante Koizumi Yuu defender la aldea donde vivía de un ataque pirata. Así que viajó con ellos hasta Marineford, convirtiéndose en Aprendiz de la Marina.

Anelisse no había visto a Seiichi desde que tuvo que abandonar Marineford.

Seiichi soltó a la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

-Siento como si lleváramos siglos sin vernos –dijo.

-Yo también –respondió Anelisse-. Te he extrañado mucho.

-Supe que estabas aquí en cuanto vi al Vicealmirante –explicó Seiichi-. ¿Tus padres ya saben qué van a hacer a partir de ahora?

Anelisse suspiró con tristeza y se sentó en una roca.

-No lo sé –respondió con pesar-. Ellos van a ser separados.

Seiichi se sentó al lado de ella.

-Esas cosas pasan porque los dos son Vicealmirantes. No es común que dos miembros de la Marina se casen entre ellos.

-Lo entiendo… Pero yo los voy a extrañar mucho. No sé si me van a dar permiso de ir con alguno de ellos.

-No es para que estés tan triste. Que se separen un tiempo no quiere decir que nunca van a volver a verse. No olvides que los necesitan más que nunca.

Los dos muchachos guardaron silencio mientras observaban el mar.

-Si no hubiera sido por ese pirata Shirohige…

Seiichi miró la expresión de enfado de su amiga.

-¿Sabes? Esa guerra… -comenzó Seiichi-. Esa guerra fue más horrible de lo que muchos imaginaban.

-Pero ellos merecían morir, ¿verdad?

Anelisse miró fijamente a Seiichi. El muchacho tardó en responder. Él había estado presente en el campo de batalla, había visto a muchos marinos y piratas morir. Su visión de la vida ya no era tan simple como la de su mejor amiga.

-Como todos los piratas –respondió.

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras se perdían en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes de otra parte de la isla.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Anelisse.

-Un pirata llegó hace un rato –respondió Seiichi.

-¿Un pirata? ¿Para qué?

-Creo que venía a proponer un trato…

Anelisse se levantó indignada.

-Pues espero que lo encarcelen. De verdad, yo respeto a la Marina pero no entiendo cómo pueden hacer tratos con esos Shichibukai…

Seiichi la miró un momento y luego sonrió con burla.

-Tú no crees que todos los piratas sean malos –dijo-. Tú misma dijiste que el Yonkou Shanks es buena persona.

Anelisse se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Él es diferente –dijo en un murmullo-. Estoy segura de que él es bueno y se hace pasar por pirata por una razón importante… Tú fuiste testigo de cómo detuvo la guerra.

-Anelisse –Seiichi cambió su expresión por una más seria-. ¿Estás segura de que Shanks fue el hombre que te salvó cuando eras una niña?

Anelisse evitó la mirada de su amigo.

-No –respondió sinceramente-. Pero es la única pista que tengo –volvió a sentarse al lado de Seiichi y lo miró fijamente-. El hombre que me recogió era alto, musculoso y…

-De cabello rojo –terminó Seiichi.

Anelisse sintió frustración.

-Bueno, no era tan rojo –dijo pensativa-. Creo que era más naranja… Pero sí tenía ese aire de príncipe.

-¿Ves a Shanks como un príncipe?

-No.

Anelisse volvió a desviar la mirada completamente roja.

-Anelisse… -comenzó Seiichi-. ¿Y si sólo era alguien muy parecido? ¿No recuerdas el nombre de ese sujeto?

-Recuerdo muy poco –respondió Anelisse-. Él me sacó del bosque, me llevó a una ciudad y me entregó a un hombre muy anciano. Después dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver, que tenía que irse pero no tardaría en volver, y también dijo que cuando eso pasara me ayudaría a encontrar a mi madre.

-Pero te asustaste y huiste de ese lugar –dijo Seiichi-. ¿Te trataron mal?

-No recuerdo nada de ese lugar… Pero creo que en ese lugar me pusieron esta marca.

Anelisse descubrió su hombro, donde se encontraba aquel tatuaje del que no sabía nada. Ella había sido adoptada por el matrimonio Koizumi cuando tenía unos cinco años. Samara se había convertido en su madre cuando viajó a aquella isla de la cual tampoco tenía conocimiento. Más tarde conoció a Yuu, quien la aceptó en seguida como una hija. Anelisse estaba muy agradecida con esas personas que sustituyeron a su familia perdida, pero aún así tenía curiosidad por sus orígenes.

Cuando ella llegó a vivir con Samara y Yuu, fue olvidando poco a poco cómo era su vida antes de conocerlos y los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran del príncipe que se parecía al Yonkou Shanks y su madre Kendra, a la cual, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, visualizaba como un enorme dragón azul oscuro con brillos turquesas.

La única pista que tenía era ese tatuaje, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de qué representaba. Su madre insistía en que podía ser un símbolo de esclavitud. Aunque ella no recordaba haber servido a nadie.

-Anelisse, tengo otra cosa que decirte –comentó Seiichi después de un rato de silencio. Los marinos al otro lado de la isla seguían gritando cosas incomprensibles-. Yo también voy al Nuevo Mundo.

A Anelisse se le rompió el corazón. Primero sus padres, luego sus tíos y ahora Seiichi. Iba a quedarse completamente sola. Si Shirohige no le hubiera declarado la guerra a la Marina, ella seguiría siendo feliz al lado de su familia.

-Odio a los piratas… A todos…

-Sin embargo –dijo Seiichi-, esta es nuestra oportunidad para descubrir nuestro verdadero pasado.

Anelisse lo miró sin comprender.

-¿No lo entiendes? Podemos empezar ese viaje que tanto hemos deseado.

-Pero tú eres un marino y yo sólo soy…

-La hija de dos Vicealmirantes… Eres perfectamente capaz de recorrer el mundo. ¿No es tu deseo volver a ver a Kendra?

-Por supuesto, pero… No quiero romperles el corazón.

-Lo entenderán… Además, ellos irán al Nuevo Mundo. Si tú viajas hacia allá, estarás más cerca de tus padres que si te quedas aquí… Y si eso no te convence… Déjame decirte que la única forma de conocer al príncipe Shanks es ir al Nuevo Mundo, porque él es uno de los cuatro que reinan allá.

Anelisse pensó en las posibilidades de comenzar el viaje que había planeado desde que conoció a Seiichi. Su amigo tenía razón, ella no iba a encontrar a Kendra si se quedaba sentada, tenía que salir a buscarla. Era cierto que el viaje podía ser peligroso pero, ¿qué podía pasarle si iba acompañada de un oficial de la Marina?

-Iré por mis cosas.

-Te ayudaré a infiltrarte en mi barco. Partiremos dentro de unas horas.

Anelisse estaba totalmente decidida. Iría al Nuevo Mundo al lado de Seiichi.


	2. El Tesoro Robado

**CAPITULO 2**

 **EL TESORO ROBADO**

Ser nombrado Shichibukai era sólo el inicio de su verdadero plan. Y esos inútiles marinos no se daban prisa. ¿A cuántos oficiales tenían que llamar antes de aceptar? No era tan difícil sólo decir "sí". Él había trabajado durante meses para que no pudieran rechazarlo, y ahora estaba ahí parado, con espada en mano sin desenvainar, solo, rodeado de marinos que en cualquier momento podrían atacarlo. El resto de su tripulación se encontraba dentro del submarino, a unos metros de distancia, tal y como se los había ordenado. La caja que les había ofrecido estaba delante de él, abierta: cien corazones de piratas, todos buscados por la Marina. Su contenido confirmaba su fama, un pirata cruel y despiadado.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba por perder la paciencia.

Los inútiles marinos que tenía delante no servían para nada. Una vez que abrieron la caja y vieron el contenido habían retrocedido asustados.

-Debes esperar un poco más –respondió el capitán de la Marina que lo había recibido-. No podemos decidir nada por nuestra cuenta. Debemos comunicarnos con el Almirante de la Flota, él es el único que va a tomar la decisión.

-He esperado por mucho tiempo –insistió.

-No estás en posición de amenazarnos. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros.

-Trafalgar Law.

Dos Vicealmirantes hicieron su aparición. Él los conocía. Tenían fama en Grand Line porque no era muy común que dos marinos del mismo rango se casaran entre ellos.

-¿Ya tomaron una decisión? –les preguntó haciendo todo lo posible por no perder la calma.

-Vienes aquí ofreciéndote para tomar el puesto de Shichibukai –dijo la mujer-. ¿Qué estás tramando?

-No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta –respondió él.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que implica ser un Shichibukai? –siguió diciendo la mujer-. Como Shichibukai estarías bajo las órdenes del Gobierno. No vas a poder andar por ahí haciendo tu voluntad.

-Tengo mis propias razones.

Esa mujer empezaba a ponerlo de malas. Si tan sólo se callara y no hiciera tantas preguntas…

-¿Y quieres sólo el puesto de Shichibukai o vas a exigir también las recompensas? –preguntó el hombre.

-Eso sería ridículo –agregó la mujer.

-No necesito las recompensas –contestó-. Sólo quiero el puesto de Shichibukai –respiró hondo para tranquilizar sus nervios. Estaba ansioso por irse. Quería cortar en pedazos a todos los presentes-. Si ya tienen una respuesta, me marcharé de inmediato.

La mujer suspiró resignada. El hombre la miró un momento y luego regresó su atención al pirata que tenía delante.

-Está bien –dijo serio. Su rechazo a los piratas era evidente-. El Cuartel ha aceptado tu oferta. Te llamaremos si necesitamos de ti. Por ahora márchate.

Trafalgar Law sonrió con ironía, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirigió al submarino.

Una vez dentro, ordenó a la tripulación que salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Llevaban media hora de viaje cuando Law decidió salir de su habitación en la que se había encerrado. Encontró a su tripulación en la cocina, comiendo tranquilamente.

-¡Capitán! –saludó Shachi-. Come algo. Deberíamos estar festejando tu gran éxito.

Law miró a su alrededor mientras Penguin acercaba una silla y Shachi corría hacia la mesa recolectando en un plato todo tipo de alimentos. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en una caja de madera que no había visto antes.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

Shachi y Penguin sonrieron con altanería.

-No podíamos irnos sin un botín –respondió Penguin.

-Sólo estábamos esperando que vinieras para abrir la caja –agregó Shachi.

Law observó nuevamente la caja. Él podría jurar que eso azul que se asomaba de un lado era cabello.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron?

-Cuando los marinos estaban decidiendo si les mentías o no, salimos furtivamente del Polar Tang, tomamos la caja y regresamos. Creo que todo lo iban a subir a un buque que estaba por partir.

-Nadie se dio cuenta.

-No podíamos permitir que te fueras de ahí con las manos vacías.

-Capitán, abra la caja y descubramos cuál es nuestro tesoro.

Los muchachos se apartaron de la caja muy orgullosos de su atrevimiento. Law agradecía la amistad que sus nakamas le ofrecían, pero tenían pésimo gusto con los regalos que le daban. Y este en especial le daba muy mala espina.

Suspiró tratando de controlar sus propios nervios y se acercó a la caja. La ansiedad se respiraba en el aire, era obvio que ellos estaban esperando descubrir con exactitud lo que habían robado. Sin embargo, en lugar de agacharse a quitar la tapa, Law pateó la caja volteándola por completo. La tapa salió volando y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-¿ES UNA NIÑA?

La tripulación entera se quedó sin habla.

La chica que estaba en la caja se quedó en el suelo mirando asustada a todos los de su alrededor. Law se limitó a observarla. Su largo cabello estaba esparcido por todas partes, temblaba de pies a cabeza y lucía tan pálida que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. El tirante izquierdo de su vestido se había deslizado hacia un lado dejando ver claramente el tatuaje de una extraña ave en color rojo.

-¿Quién metería a una niña en una caja de madera? –soltó uno de los muchachos de repente.

-Los marinos son más crueles de lo que pensaba.

Law caminó lentamente hacia el frente, sostuvo con mayor firmeza su inseparable espada y se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente con la desconocida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

Como respuesta, la chica se armó de valor, le soltó una bofetada que Law apenas sintió y se levantó muy orgullosa.

-Ustedes –exclamó dirigiéndose a los dos miembros más cercanos a la puerta-. Den la vuelta y regresen a Marineford.

Uni y Clione se miraron entre ellos antes de dirigirse al capitán.

-No están pensando en hacerle caso, ¿cierto? –murmuró Law.

-Por supuesto que no –se apresuraron a responder-. El único que puede dar órdenes en este submarino es el capitán.

-Pues se van a meter en grandes problemas si no me regresan con mis padres –insistió la chica cruzándose de brazos-. Deben saber que mis padres… Un momento, ¿dijeron submarino?

Law seguía mirándola desde el suelo. Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia él por un instante, apartándolos de inmediato, aterrada.

Law se relajó al comprobar que la chica no era peligrosa. Se levantó y se dirigió a la silla que sus Nakamas le habían ofrecido antes.

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? –volvió a preguntar.

Ella dirigió su mirada al suelo, hacía lo posible por evitar sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, capitán –Penguin comenzó a abogar por ella-. No creo que ella nos cause problemas, no es necesario que te muestres tan aterrador. Mírala, incluso está temblando de miedo.

Penguin se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa amistosa, pero ella le soltó un manotazo cuando él estaba por tomar su hombro.

-No se atrevan a tocarme –gritó-. No tengo por qué decirle mi nombre a un grupo de piratas apestosos. Sólo den la vuelta y regrésenme a Marineford.

El grupo se miró entre ellos con expresión de "pobrecita". Sin embargo, Law se mantuvo impasible, sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? –dijo.

Ella por fin dirigió su mirada hacia él. Tal como había dicho Penguin, la chica se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza. El color que había regresado cuando lo abofeteó volvió a desaparecer en un segundo. En cualquier momento ella se desmayaría.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? –repitió.

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada. Para controlar el temblor de sus manos se abrazó a sí misma.

-Eres Trafalgar Law –respondió casi en un susurro-. Tienes una recompensa de 440 000 000 de beries… Te conocen como el "Cirujano de la Muerte"…

Law sonrió satisfecho. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar delante de ella. Ella no tuvo el valor de moverse, se quedó ahí parada, temblando, mirándolo. Law se agachó para quedar a su altura y percibió el olor de su perfume. Parecía una muñequita. Si la niña tenía un aspecto tan delicado, significaba que la cuidaban mucho, entonces no comprendía qué hacía en una caja que iba a viajar al Nuevo Mundo en un buque de la Marina. Para empezar, ¿qué estaba haciendo una chica como esa en Marineford?

-Ahora me vas a decir quién eres tú –exigió saber. Se aseguró de que sonara como una orden para que ella no tuviera excusa para evitar la pregunta nuevamente.

-M-me, m-me llamo Anelisse –tartamudeó por fin-. Koizumi Anelisse.

-¿Koizumi? –repitió Shachi-. ¿Como "esos" Vicealmirantes?

La chica dirigió sus ojos hacia Shachi.

-E-ellos son mis padres –dijo.

-¿QUÉ?

La tripulación entró en pánico. Habían robado a la hija de dos Vicealmirantes de la Marina, y de esos que tenían fama.

Law comprendió por qué la chica lo conocía tan bien. Ella estaba muy relacionada con la Marina.

-Ahora que ya saben quién soy, den la vuelta y regrésenme a Marineford.

Anelisse volvió a tomar valor y empujó a Law a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta. Sin embargo, Law la sostuvo de un brazo antes de que lograra su objetivo.

-Vuelve a dar una orden en mi submarino y te cortaré en pedazos –le susurró al oído-. Anelisse-ya, siéntate un rato a platicar conmigo.

Haciendo un leve apretón, Law la empujó a una de las sillas.

-¿Por qué tus padres te metieron en una caja? –preguntó Bepo, que se había mantenido apartado desde el descubrimiento de su robo.

-¿ES UN OSO? –se sorprendió Anelisse.

-¿Tus padres no te querían y fue la manera en que decidieron deshacerse de ti? –preguntó alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Pudieron haberlo hecho de una forma menos cruel…

-Pobrecita, debiste pasar mucho miedo.

La tripulación parecía empezar a sentir pena por la chica. Anelisse miraba a su alrededor sin comprender nada. Penguin volvió a acercarse con una sonrisa amistosa.

-No te preocupes, Anelisse-chan. Ahora estarás segura –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Anelisse empujó la mano del pirata y se levantó llena de indignación.

-¿Acaso son estúpidos? Mis padres no me encerrarían en una caja por ningún motivo. ¿No les quedó claro que ellos son marinos?

-S-sí, pero… -comenzó Penguin.

Law volvió a tomar su brazo para obligarla a sentarse.

-Anelisse-ya, ¿qué hacías en esa caja? –preguntó.

Anelisse dirigió una mirada de odio al capitán, pero al ver la expresión de este, no le quedó de otra más que contestar.

-Quería viajar al Nuevo Mundo.

-Pues colarse en un buque de la Marina es la peor forma de hacerlo –habló Shachi acercándose cautelosamente-. No creo que el capitán lo hubiera aprobado.

-Para empezar, era un Comodoro –soltó Anelisse con aires de superioridad-. Y no me hubieran hecho nada porque estamos hablando de "marinos", no piratas como ustedes.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los piratas podemos llegar a ser terribles –continuó Shachi-. Pero los marinos no son tan diferentes. Si te hubieran descubierto, serías severamente castigada, sin importar quiénes son tus padres.

-Mentira –insistió Anelisse. Shachi retrocedió-. Seiichi iba a ir conmigo.

-¿Quién es ese Seiichi? –preguntó Shachi-. No te ayudó a esconderte muy bien.

-Seiichi es mi mejor amigo. Él es un Cabo de la Marina.

-¿Un Cabo? No creo que eso sirva para protegerte en el Nuevo Mundo.

-Es un marino. Con eso es suficiente.

Law suspiró. La chica no era muy lista o no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo.

-Anelisse-ya –hizo el intento por razonar con ella-. Si crees que vas a sobrevivir en el Nuevo Mundo acompañada sólo de un Cabo de la Marina estás completamente perdida. Los harán pedazos en segundos. Tu amigo no va a servirte de nada.

Anelisse se levantó enfadada y soltó una segunda bofetada. Nuevamente Law no sintió absolutamente nada, la chica no sabía pelear y no tenía nada de fuerza, pero el detalle acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡Hey! Estás haciendo enfadar al capitán –le advirtió Penguin tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Cállate! –soltó ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa bolsa? –preguntó Law refiriéndose a una pequeña bolsa de color rosa que había salido de la caja junto con ella.

Uno de los muchachos la recogió enseguida y estaba por pasársela cuando Anelisse logró agarrarla.

-No te permito que revises mis cosas.

-Ya te dije que aquí yo soy el capitán y yo doy las órdenes.

Law jaló la bolsa con tanta fuerza que la chica perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar al suelo.

-¡CAPITÁN! –gritó la tripulación.

Sin el más mínimo remordimiento, Law se acercó a la mesa y vació el contenido de la bolsa. Era la prueba del poco conocimiento que la chica tenía del Nuevo Mundo: un cepillo para el cabello, un bote de shampoo con olor a fresas, un frasco de crema para hidratar la piel y unos cuantos caramelos. No había duda de que era una niña mimada y consentida. Si ella hubiera logrado engañar al Comodoro y llegar al Nuevo Mundo, habría muerto a las pocas horas.

Anelisse lo miró desde el suelo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos nuevamente.

-No nos sirve para nada –habló Law, procurando no despegar su mirada de la de ella-. Échenla al mar.

-¡CAPITÁN!

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-No podemos hacer eso.

-Es muy cruel de tu parte.

-Piénsalo dos veces, ¿sí?

-Es sólo una niña. No va causar ningún problema.

Cansado de escucharlos, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Entonces ustedes se harán cargo. Hagan lo que quieran con ella, no me importa.

Anelisse no se movió de su lugar, seguía temblando, aterrada por lo que pudiera pasarle.

Law salió de la cocina. Iría directo a su habitación y se olvidaría por completo del asunto. Si era el deseo de sus nakamas conservar a la chica como a una mascota, él no iba a entrometerse mientras no lo molestaran.


	3. Piratas Heart

**CAPITULO 3**

 **PIRATAS HEART**

Se quedó sentada en el suelo sin moverse, mientras el capitán daba su última orden y cerraba la puerta. Anelisse estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo fue que terminó en esa situación? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? El pirata que había intentado tocarla dos veces volvió a acercarse. Se agachó para quedar frente a ella y nuevamente tocó su hombro.

-Anelisse-chan…

No pudo resistirlo por más tiempo.

-¡AAAAAAH!

Gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Podía sentir sus propias lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Sabía que el hombre delante de ella se estaba tapando los oídos con las manos, pero no podía verlo claramente porque su vista ya se había nublado.

Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Se quedó callada, quieta, respirando con dificultad, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Vamos, Anelisse-chan –dijo el pirata-. Tranquilízate, todo va estar bien.

Anelisse trató de secarse las lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor –si no iban a obedecer una orden suya, estaba dispuesta a suplicar con tal de regresar a su casa-. Sólo quiero volver con mis padres…

Se acercó al hombre y se acurrucó en su pecho sin dejar de llorar. Él se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Por favor… –insistió ella.

-N-n-no po-podemos desobedecer al capitán –tartamudeó él.

-Ayúdenme. No le voy a decir a nadie que estuve con ustedes…

-E-ese no es el problema.

El hombre que había hablado con ella se acercó.

-Anelisse-chan… Si te tranquilizas tal vez puedas hablar con el capitán.

El resto de los presentes se acercaron poco a poco rodeándola y apoyando a sus compañeros.

-Es cierto…

-Seguro que el capitán te escucha si le hablas con franqueza.

-Seca tus lágrimas y sonríe.

-Anelisse-chan, anímate.

Anelisse se secó nuevamente las lágrimas para ver a los muchachos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Entonces, el enorme oso se acercó abriéndose paso entre el grupo.

-Anelisse-chan, el capitán no es tan malo como todos dicen.

La imagen que Anelisse tenía de los piratas era de sujetos perversos y crueles. Ella había escuchado hablar a sus padres de Trafalgar Law, uno de los hombres más crueles de Grand Line. Por lo tanto, no entendía qué hacían los miembros de su tripulación sonriéndole y dándole palabras de consuelo.

¿Acaso se trataba de una trampa para que bajara la guardia? ¿De qué serviría? Estaba claro que ella no podría luchar contra todos ellos. Sin mencionar el hecho de que se encontraban sumergidos en un submarino.

Definitivamente no podía confiarse, en cualquier momento esos piratas podrían hacerle algo. Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

-Es cierto –dijo de pronto el hombre que estaba más cerca cuando ella logró su objetivo de no seguir llorando delante de los piratas-. No nos hemos presentado contigo… Puedes llamarme Penguin… Él es Shachi –empezó a señalar a sus compañeros-. El oso es Bepo… Uni y Clione… Tom… Nino… Hiro… Tanaka… Yuno…

-Como seremos compañeros a partir de ahora, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

Anelisse se pasmó y miró a ese pirata Shachi sin estar segura de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo que serían compañeros a partir de ese momento? El capitán había ordenado que la lanzaran al mar. Ella no iba a ser compañera de esos sujetos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a la idea y se puso de pie. Caminó entre los hombres hasta la puerta. No iba a quedarse en ese lugar, en algún momento el submarino tenía que emerger, entonces ella saltaría al mar. Prefería mil veces morir ahogada que vivir rodeada de piratas. Oyó una voz lejana preguntar "¿A dónde vas?". Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y entró un hombre gigantesco seguido de otros tres.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? –preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

Ellos dirigieron su mirada a la chica y se sorprendieron. Anelisse volvió a gritar y corrió hacia uno de los rincones, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó alguien.

-Estaba en la caja que robamos.

-¿La marina esconde chicas en sus cajas? Bueno, no me sorprende mucho.

-No, pensaba viajar al Nuevo Mundo.

-¿Está loca? Ellos no lo perdonarían. ¿El capitán ya lo sabe?

-Sí. Amenazó con lanzarla al mar.

-Lo diría de broma, ¿no?

-Debo confesar que la mayoría de las veces no entiendo al capitán.

De repente se dejaron de escuchar voces. Los piratas comenzaron a hablar en susurros que Anelisse no lograba comprender mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Un rato después, Penguin se dirigió a ella.

-Anelisse-chan, ¿no quieres dormir un poco? Ya es tarde y deberías descansar. Busquemos un lugar para ti.

-Lo que quiero es irme a mi casa.

-Vamos.

Penguin hizo el intento de agarrar la mano de la chica para levantarla, pero ella se resistió y abrazó sus rodillas para no moverse del lugar. Varios suspiraron de resignación.

Llegó un momento en que Anelisse dejó de escuchar otros ruidos. Mantenía la cabeza entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados deseando que su pesadilla acabara. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la descubrieron en la caja y no le interesaba saberlo. Una parte de ella comenzó a maldecir a Seiichi, sabía que él no había tenido la culpa, pero si no la hubiera tentado a emprender ese viaje, en ese momento estaría al lado de sus padres y no dentro de un submarino lleno de piratas. Además, detestaba a ese horrible capitán.

Finalmente, entre el susto vivido y el montón de emociones que la estaban atormentando, el cansancio logró vencerla y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Despertó sobresaltada debido a la serie de pesadillas que había tenido, donde el capitán del submarino realmente la lanzaba al mar mientras el resto de la tripulación reía y cantaba canciones extrañas. Abrió los ojos y se deslumbró por los rayos del sol que entraban por una ventana, el submarino había emergido. Anelisse miró decepcionada a su alrededor. Había deseado que todo se tratara de un sueño, pero realmente estaba en el suelo de una cocina que ella no conocía. Observó a los hombres de la tripulación dormidos a su alrededor, acomodados en sillas o en el suelo como ella. El enorme oso parecía muy cómodo desparramado en el suelo. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de cubrirla con una manta.

Se cubrió la cabeza y se tiró al suelo hecha bolita. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

De pronto escuchó un tintineo. Se sentó asustada y buscó el origen del ruido. El capitán la observaba de pie, cerca de la mesa, con una taza en la mano. Por mucho que la tripulación insistiera en que Trafalgar Law no era tan malo como las noticias decían, Anelisse sentía pánico ante su presencia. No soportó su mirada y se cubrió con la manta, esperando que el capitán se decidiera ir a tomar eso a otro lado. Sin embargo, escuchó pasos hacia ella y sintió que alguien le jalaba la manta. Trafalgar Law no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Él era altísimo. Percibió un curioso aroma a plantas y otras sustancias que conocía gracias a su tío Nao, que sabía algo de medicina. Que a Trafalgar Law lo llamaran "Cirujano de la Muerte" tenía sentido, él olía a doctor.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Después de haberlo abofeteado la noche anterior, creía que lo correcto era disculparse si quería tener una oportunidad de regresar a casa.

El capitán suspiró y se agachó hacia ella. Con una mano quitó algunos mechones de cabello y le tocó las mejillas y la frente. Luego volvió a cubrirla con la manta.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

Anelisse negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose en su rincón.

-Anelisse-ya –dijo el capitán-. Si enfermas por dormir en el suelo no voy a curarte.

Anelisse se limitó a mirarlo. La frase lo había confirmado, él era doctor. ¿Por qué un doctor se había convertido en pirata? ¿No era obligación de los doctores salvar vidas? Entonces Anelisse fue consciente de la variedad de aromas que había en ese lugar. Cada uno de los hombres presentes tenía un olor diferente, ella podría identificarlos incluso con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el capitán mirando a su tripulación con curiosidad.

Sin darse cuenta, Anelisse había inclinado la cabeza para mirar a aquellos hombres con mayor atención. Anelisse volvió a negar con la cabeza y se acurrucó con la manta.

El capitán miró a sus hombres hasta que empezaron a levantarse estirando los brazos y bostezando. Lanzó una última mirada a la chica y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si no la alimentan va a enfermar –dijo antes de salir.

Anelisse esperó a que el capitán cerrara la puerta para levantarse. Entonces el oso Bepo se acercó sigilosamente con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Te dije que el capitán no era tan malo –exclamó.

-Me das miedo –se sinceró Anelisse.

-Lo siento –respondió Bepo agachando la cabeza y tan deprimido que Anelisse sintió culpa.

-Pero eres muy lindo –trató de consolarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda (o más bien en el codo porque ella era tan pequeña que no lo alcanzaba).

-Anelisse-chan…

Bepo abrazó a Anelisse tan fuerte que casi le hace daño mientras sonreía feliz. La chica era tan pequeña que el oso no tardó en cargarla y mecerla de un lado a otro ante las protestas de la tripulación.

A pesar del susto Anelisse sentía la sinceridad del oso. Y, por primera vez desde que se había metido en esa caja, sonrió con confianza. Era cierto que ellos no parecían ser malas personas.

Bepo soltó a la chica cuando Shachi lo regañó diciendo que ella necesitaba comer algo porque había pasado una noche difícil. Anelisse no sentía la confianza necesaria para decirles que estaba hambrienta, pero ellos le acomodaron un sitio en la mesa y se sentaron a su alrededor para desayunar. A los pocos minutos, los hombres que estaban encargados de otras tareas aparecieron y también se sirvieron (incluido el hombre gigantesco cuyo nombre era Bart). A Anelisse se le hizo curioso que todos conversaran y rieran como si fueran una familia.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta pensando en sus padres, sus tíos y Seiichi que tuvo que reprimir tomando su taza de té. Y entonces recordó algo.

-Por cierto –a pesar de hablar en voz baja, los muchachos guardaron silencio para escucharla-, gracias por la manta.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender.

-Ese fue el capitán –respondió Bepo-. Dijo que estabas a punto de congelarte.


	4. Bienvenida a la Tripulación

**CAPITULO 4**

 **BIENVENIDA A LA TRIPULACIÓN**

Terminando de comer Bepo llevó a Anelisse a un paseo para que conociera el submarino mientras le contaba anécdotas de la tripulación. La chica se encontraba cansada por haber pasado la noche durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina y tenía más ganas de ir a dormir que de dar un paseo, pero sospechaba que, aunque se acostara en una cómoda cama, sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño porque aún se encontraba demasiado asustada como para relajarse en ese lugar.

-Esta es la Enfermería –dijo Bepo señalando una de las puertas-. Pero es mejor que no entres aquí, el capitán tiene un montón de instrumentos delicados que es mejor no tocar…

Anelisse pasó de largo frente a la puerta de la Enfermería, no tenía ningún interés en la Medicina. Además, en ese punto difícilmente podía entender algo de lo que Bepo hablaba.

-Y entonces, tuvimos que dar la vuelta y regresar por Yuno, que seguía sentado en el bar… -seguía hablando Bepo.

El submarino era mucho más grande de lo que Anelisse había imaginado. Sin embargo, no había un solo lugar que a ella le llamara la atención. Cada vez estaba más ansiosa de regresar a su casa, que era mucho más iluminada.

Después de una extraña e incomprensible historia en la que Yuno se perdía en un bar, Bepo guió a Anelisse a la zona de habitaciones. Le explicó que la tripulación dormía en grupos y que Law, como capitán, era el único que tenía una habitación para él sólo.

-¿No te parece injusto eso, Bepo? –se atrevió a preguntar Anelisse.

-No –respondió el oso-. La verdad es que dormimos bastante cómodos. Y haciéndonos compañía nos divertimos mucho.

-Claro, como es el capitán el sujeto tiene los mayores privilegios. Tiene sentido –murmuró Anelisse pasando enfrente de Bepo, quien se quedó parado sin comprender lo que la chica había dicho.

Antes de llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, Anelisse percibió el aroma a plantas y sustancias medicinales de la mañana. Esa era la habitación del capitán.

La tripulación le había dicho que si hablaba calmadamente con el capitán, existía la posibilidad de que él la ayudara a comunicarse con la marina. Anelisse se vio tentada a tocar la puerta, ¿estaría muy ocupado? ¿Se enojaría mucho si lo molestaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí encerrado él solo?

Entonces recordó el momento en que el capitán había amenazado con cortarla en pedazos y entró nuevamente en pánico. Quería irse de ahí pero sus pies no le respondían y sus manos temblaban sin control. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Bepo.

De repente, sintió la mano del oso sobre su hombro y reaccionó. Se dio la vuelta, tropezó, cayó al suelo y gritó. Bepo se quedó quieto, mirándola.

Aún respiraba con dificultad cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió y Trafalgar Law hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Bepo? –preguntó el hombre.

-Creo que Anelisse-chan acaba de lastimarse –respondió el oso.

Anelisse miró al capitán caminar hacia ellos. Se puso de pie y corrió a esconderse detrás de Bepo.

-Anelisse-chan, deja que el capitán te revise –sugirió el oso.

-Estoy bien –exclamó la chica-. ¿Puedes llevarme al exterior? Necesito aire fresco.

-Claro –aceptó Bepo.

El oso se dio la vuelta mientras Anelisse caminaba hacia atrás, procurando ocultarse del capitán. Sin embargo, Trafalgar apresuró el paso hasta llegar a un lado de su amigo.

-Voy con ustedes –dijo con una también necesito aire fresco.

Anelisse no dejó pasar la expresión de burla que el hombre tenía en el rostro cuando se puso al lado de ella. La chica se dio la vuelta y trató de caminar con normalidad, pero como iba volteando a todas partes, no tardó en estrellarse con una pared cuando dieron la vuelta.

Bepo se dispuso a ayudarla inmediatamente. Entonces, Shachi apareció corriendo.

-Bepo, ¿dónde estabas? Necesitamos tu ayuda en la Sala de Control, me parece que nos desviamos de nuestro curso.

Bepo miró un momento a Anelisse y luego a su capitán.

-Ve –ordenó Trafalgar-. Yo acompañaré a Anelisse-ya.

Anelisse sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo. De ninguna manera iba a quedarse sola con aquel sujeto despreciable.

-Yo ayudo –exclamó levantando una mano.

-De ninguna manera –intervino el capitán-. Tú eres una invitada.

Trafalgar tomó los hombros de la chica y la encaminó escaleras arriba mientras los otros dos bajaban a la Sala de Control. ¿Qué tendría en mente? ¿Realmente la tiraría al mar?

Una vez afuera Anelisse procuró alejarse de los barandales y mantenerse en el centro, aunque estaba segura de que a Trafalgar no le costaría nada empujarla por la borda.

Él sólo la miraba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? –preguntó.

Anelisse negó con la cabeza.

-Bien.

El capitán se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior del submarino dejándola ahí parada muerta de miedo.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que Law dejó a Anelisse en la cubierta del submarino. Ahora él se encontraba sentado en medio de algunos de sus hombres comiendo tranquilamente. No sabía si Anelisse había regresado al submarino o todavía se encontraba plantada donde la dejó, pero era un alivio no tener que escuchar sus lloriqueos.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Bepo, Shachi, Penguin y Bart.

-Por fin –exclamó Shachi estirando los brazos y jalando una silla para sentarse.

Penguin y Bart imitaron a su compañero y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse para empezar a comer. Bepo se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta mirando a su alrededor.

-Capitán –dijo de pronto-. ¿Dónde está Anelisse-chan?

-Creí que había ido a buscarte –respondió Law-. Yo la dejé en la cubierta.

-¡Capitán!

Bepo salió corriendo a buscar a la chica. Law se quedó en su lugar disfrutando del almuerzo.

-¿Capitán? –intervino Shachi-. ¿Dejaste a Anelisse-chan sola en la cubierta?

Law se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Capitán –soltó Penguin-. ¿Y si hubiéramos sumergido el submarino?

-No es mi problema –dijo Law.

-¡CAPITÁN! –protestó la tripulación.

Bart miró a su capitán un largo rato antes de hablar.

-Hubiera sido más fácil para ti si la hubieras regresado enseguida.

-La botaremos en la primera isla que encontremos donde haya una sede de la marina –indicó Law.

Dio el último sorbo de té y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Bepo llevaba a Anelisse en brazos como a una niña pequeña. Se levantó y cruzó la mirada con la chica, que enseguida se volteó y se acurrucó en Bepo.

Salió de la cocina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta Bepo lo detuvo.

-Espera, Capitán. Discúlpate con Anelisse-chan.

Law volteó a ver a su tripulación. Ellos lo miraban enojados y empezaron a protestar.

-Sí, Capitán.

-Discúlpate.

-Eres muy cruel.

¿Qué pasaba con esos sujetos? Esa niña llevaba 24 horas en el submarino y ya estaban muy encariñados con ella. No se los iba a perdonar.

-No lo voy a hacer –exclamó Law. Salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta con fuerza para que dejaran de molestarlo.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Tomó un libro cualquiera y se sentó delante de su escritorio para tranquilizarse.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Capitán –era Bepo-. Creo que Anelisse-chan está enferma.

Law gruñó decidiendo si contestar o no.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó de mal humor.

-Tiene fiebre –respondió Bepo.

-Revisen si se trata de un resfriado –indicó Law-. Eso lo pueden manejar sin mi ayuda.

-No creo que se trate de un simple resfriado –se escuchó la voz de Shachi.

¿No iban a dejar de molestarlo? Se estaban volviendo un fastidio.

-Capitán –insistieron sus nakamas.

Decidiendo que botaría a la chica en la primera isla que encontraran, Law golpeó el escritorio con furia antes de levantarse y salir. Sin mirar a sus compañeros se dirigió a la enfermería.

Casi toda la tripulación se encontraba alrededor de una de las camillas, donde Anelisse estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada y su largo cabello cubriéndole la cara.

Law se acercó y retiró el cabello de la chica para revisarla. Ella reaccionó retirándose inmediatamente. Se bajó de la cama y corrió junto a Penguin, quien se sonrojó rápidamente. El cabello húmedo de la chica le indicó a Law que acababa de darse un baño.

-¿Eso que trae puesto es mío? –preguntó a Penguin. Anelisse llevaba puesta una de sus sudaderas, la que por cierto, le quedaba tan grande que parecía vestido.

-No trae ropa y todo le queda enorme –respondió Penguin apartando la mirada-. Fue idea de Bepo –agregó evitando hacerse responsable.

A Law no le agradó que tomaran sus cosas sin permiso. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario cuando vio a la chica caer de rodillas al suelo, como si le faltaran fuerzas.

Caminó nuevamente hacia ella y la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo para tomar su temperatura. No tenía fiebre, su cuerpo estaba incluso más helado que la noche anterior, cuando la cubrió con una manta.

Trató de levantarla para sentarla de nuevo en la camilla, pero ella luchaba contra él. Era evidente que estaba aterrada ante su presencia porque su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Se estaba comportando como una niñita. Sus nakamas tenían razón, Anelisse se encontraba en ese estado por su culpa.

Empezando a sentir un poco de remordimiento, se esforzó por revisarla adecuadamente. Al final, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba enferma, sólo tenía un ataque de nervios. Por supuesto, una niña mimada que había sido apartada del mundo que conocía, rodeada de desconocidos y un capitán que la había torturado sólo para divertirse. Law comprendió que eso había sido un golpe muy duro para ella. Tal vez podría tenerle un poquito más de paciencia y esperar a encontrar una isla con una base de la marina en ella en lugar de botarla en el primer lugar que encontraran.

-Bepo –se dirigió al oso-. Dale un calmante y llévala a la habitación que está vacía para que descanse. Si no se recupera me hablas.

-Sí, capitán –respondió Bepo.

-¿Comió algo? –preguntó Law. Bepo negó con la cabeza. Justo lo que imaginaba-. Hiro, prepárale algo que le guste e intenta hacer que coma un poco.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir más.

-Gracias, capitán Law –exclamó la tripulación.

-Sí.

Salió pensando en lo afortunada que había sido Anelisse en toparse con esa tripulación de idiotas. Otros piratas ya le hubieran hecho algo desagradable. Mientras imaginaba todo lo que pudo haber sufrido en manos de cualquier otro, se le revolvió el estómago. No se podía negar que la chica era bonita. Con ese cabello bien cuidado, su piel suave y ojos llamativos no pasaba desapercibida para los hombres. Y Law conocía lo suficiente de sus nakamas para saber que estaban encantados de tener a una mujer entre ellos. Sin embargo, por mucho que les gustaran las mujeres, Law sabía que esos sujetos no eran capaces de lastimar a una. Así que Anelisse estaba más segura entre ellos que en cualquier otra parte.

Anelisse llevaba casi una semana sin salir de la habitación que le habían ofrecido. Ni siquiera se interesó cuando atravesaron la barrera que los separaba del Nuevo Mundo, lugar por el que había intentado colarse en un buque de la Marina. Durante ese tiempo, Law fue a verla dos veces, una para revisar su salud y la segunda para informarle que estaban a punto de llegar a una isla. A la chica le brillaron los ojos de emoción hasta que Law le explicó que era una isla desierta y sólo pararían ahí por provisiones.

Los muchachos habían arreglado la habitación limpiando, sacudiendo y acomodando un montón de mantas en forma de colchón. Anelisse se pasaba el día entero encerrada, acostada entre las mantas. Law empezaba a preocuparse por su salud. Él había evitado pasearse por ahí para que ella saliera tranquila pero nada funcionaba. Si seguía así, iba a enfermar de verdad. No le quedaba otra opción, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica y tocó la puerta sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta. Law había escuchado de Bepo que Anelisse parecía saber quién se acercaba a su puerta porque les respondía a todos los miembros de la tripulación menos a él. Aunque nadie podía comprender cómo lo hacía.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Anelisse envuelta en las sábanas. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.

-¡Hola, Anelisse-ya! –saludó a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ella no respondería-. Vine a hacer las paces contigo. Te traje un regalo.

Anelisse se mantuvo quieta, como si quisiera hacerle creer a Law que estaba dormida. Law jaló las sábanas que la cubrían, pero ella se mantenía impasible. Como estaba de espaldas, Law se puso de rodillas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –le susurró al oído-. Es un jabón nuevo con olor a menta. Bepo me dijo que querías un nuevo jabón porque no te gusta el que tenemos. Es para ti sola –Anelisse no respondió-. De acuerdo, no es jabón. Es un libro, ¿te gusta leer? Es de mi biblioteca personal, uno de mis favoritos –y no estaba mintiendo, colocó el libro que había llevado a un lado de la chica, pero ésta no quería ceder-. Bien, si no me respondes en este momento, te besaré. Y tú no quieres que un apestoso pirata te bese, ¿verdad?

Anelisse volteó a verlo y se encontraron cara a cara. A Law le parecía divertido asustar a la chica. Sin embargo, si seguía empeorando su estado depresivo, la tripulación no se lo perdonaría jamás, así que se alejó para que Anelisse pudiera sentarse.

-Prometo que no seguiré molestándote –comenzó Law-. Si tú prometes que saldrás de aquí y tratarás de llevar una vida normal hasta que encontremos una base de la marina dónde dejarte.

Anelisse lo miró extrañada.

-Tampoco tienes que hablar conmigo si no lo quieres –agregó Law.

Law agarró los brazos de Anelisse y la obligó a levantarse.

-Como ya eres miembro temporal de esta tripulación, tienes que ir y ayudar a Hiro a hacer la cena.

Tomó sus hombros y la empujó fuera de la habitación.

-Yo no quiero ser pirata –dijo Anelisse en un susurro mientras Law la encaminaba. Al fin le dirigía la palabra.

-Mientras no tengas una recompensa no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –explicó Law-. Además, nadie consideraría como pirata a una niña como tú.

-¿Tengo que llamarte capitán? –preguntó la chica.

-Tú decide –respondió Law.

Anelisse no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la cocina.

-Hiro no está ahí dentro.

-Claro que está ahí dentro, él es el encargado de los alimentos.

Law se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Jean Bart frente a la estufa cocinando. Hiro no se encontraba por ningún lado.


	5. El Misterio de Anelisse

**CAPITULO 5**

 **EL MISTERIO DE ANELISSE**

Law se despertó la mañana siguiente con la respiración agitada. Había tenido pesadillas relacionadas con un pasado que nunca había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera sus propios nakamas. Apartó las cobijas y se levantó de mal humor. Esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde niño siempre lo ponían susceptible. Pensó en sus nakamas, que siempre tenían que pagar por él cuando se encontraba en ese estado y pensó en Anelisse, que acababa de salir de esa habitación en la que se había encerrado. Así que regresó a la cama y decidió volver a dormirse hasta sentirse mejor.

A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que era imposible conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la noche anterior. Había pasado gran parte de la cena jugando con Anelisse haciendo que adivinara a los miembros de la tripulación con los ojos cerrados. Por supuesto la chica se había divertido y reído mucho, pero él sólo la estaba probando, y efectivamente no falló ni una vez.

Law se estaba preguntando si ella era una usuaria de akuma no mi cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Durante un momento fingió seguir durmiendo, pero entonces tocaron con mayor fuerza.

-¿Quién? –preguntó.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y respondió una voz de mujer.

-¡Capitán Law!

Law se sentó en seguida haciendo las cobijas a un lado. Anelisse entró a la habitación con una taza en la mano. La chica lo miró con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en un segundo, se puso completamente roja y se dio la vuelta. Claro, él no traía camisa, debió prevenir su reacción. Se levantó y tomó su sudadera del suelo. Anelisse caminó hacia atrás acercándose al escritorio y colocó ahí la taza mientras Law se vestía.

-¿Siempre duermes desnudo? –preguntó la chica.

-No estoy desnudo –respondió Law-. Ya puedes darte la vuelta –le indicó antes de sentarse en la cama-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anelisse volteó y sonrió encantada.

-Te traje un té –dijo señalando la taza y dando saltitos de alegría.

-Entonces dámelo –exclamó Law como una orden.

Anelisse lo miró extrañada, volvió a tomar la taza y se la dio a Law. Entonces se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te di permiso de sentarte? –dijo Law con burla.

La chica se levantó en seguida.

-Lo siento.

-Era broma.

-Capitán Law, dijiste que no ibas a seguir molestándome –se quejó Anelisse-. No puedo adivinar si estás de buen humor o estás enojado.

-Siéntate –ordenó Law-. Quiero platicar un rato contigo.

Anelisse sonrió como si le acabaran de dar un premio y volvió a sentarse a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo. Law se sorprendió por la confianza que la chica podía llegar a tener. Menos de veinticuatro horas antes, estaba encerrada en una habitación aterrada de lo que un grupo de piratas podían hacer con ella, y en ese momento se encontraba a su lado sonriendo como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Capitán Law –dijo Anelisse sin despegar la mirada-. ¿Dormiste bien? Estás algo pálido –para sorpresa de Law, la chica alargó una mano y tocó su frente-. Espero que no enfermes.

Durante un momento, Law la miró sin reaccionar.

-No tengo nada –exclamó apartando la mano de la chica. Entonces sintió su rostro arder. ¿Se había sonrojado? Tenía que evitar que ella se diera cuenta. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y le dio un sorbo al té. Estaba frío y demasiado dulce-. ¿Tú hiciste el té?

-Sí, yo solita –contestó Anelisse orgullosa de sí misma.

Law no estaba seguro si debía decirle que su té estaba horrible.

-Gracias –dijo-. Pero la próxima vez, pregúntale a Hiro, él ya sabe cómo me gusta.

Al no oír una respuesta o queja por parte de Anelisse, Law volvió a mirarla, ella no había despegado sus ojos de él. Esa expresión en el rostro de ella no le gustaba, era como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente.

-Capitán Law –habló Anelisse-. ¿Anoche tuviste pesadillas?

Law soltó la taza que tenía en la mano, se estrelló en el suelo y se rompió. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que tuvo pesadillas toda la noche? ¿Era capaz de leer la mente? ¿Así identificaba a cada miembro de la tripulación? Si era eso, tenía que sacarla del submarino antes de que descubriera demasiado.

-¿Quieres que te cante una canción? –continuó la chica volviendo a sonreír-. Cuando yo tengo pesadillas, mi mamá me canta. Yo lo haré por ti. Dame tu mano.

Anelisse sostuvo la mano de Law y se disponía a cantar algo cuando el chico reaccionó, se soltó del agarre y cubrió la boca de ella.

-Tienes absolutamente prohibido cantar –ordenó.

Anelisse lo miró sorprendida sin mover ni un músculo.

-"Si puedes leer mi mente, sal de aquí en seguida o te cortaré en pedazos" –pensó Law mirándola a los ojos.

Durante un momento que pareció eterno, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente, Law se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba leyendo su mente, porque si lo hubiera hecho ya habría salido llorando. Suspiró aliviado y la soltó lentamente. La había lastimado. Anelisse tenía una marca roja rodeando sus labios y sus mejillas. Sin embargo, ella no se quejó, únicamente se apartó un poco aún mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Puedes recoger eso? –preguntó Law señalando los residuos de la taza-. Dormiré un poco más.

La empujó suavemente para que se levantara y él se lanzó a la cama dándole la espalda y jalando las cobijas para cubrirse. Los pasos de Anelisse eran tan suaves que casi no se escuchaban cuando ella se movía de aquí para allá, así que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces sintió hundirse el colchón de la cama y a la chica inclinarse hacia él.

-Capitán Law –susurró ella-. Me he cortado.

Law volteó a verla. Ella señalaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que sangraba. Law se incorporó para revisarla. La herida no era grande, pero sí profunda. Law se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio, preguntándose por qué ella no había llorado aún. En uno de los cajones siempre guardaba instrumentos básicos de curación. Tomó la silla y la acercó a Anelisse para empezar a trabajar. Hasta ese momento, sólo había conocido a una persona con ese tipo de manos, pequeñas pero suaves y frágiles. Y ese recuerdo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

-Anelisse-ya –comenzó a hablar haciendo lo posible por distraerse-. ¿Cómo puedes saber quién está cerca de ti sin verlo?

Anelisse miró al techo pensativa, como si ella misma no supiera con exactitud la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Cada uno tiene un aroma diferente –explicó.

-¿Aroma? –entonces ella definitivamente no podía leer la mente. Eso era un alivio, podía relajarse. Aunque no entendía por qué tenía ese olfato-. ¿Has comido una akuma no mi?

Anelisse negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre ha sido así –comentó ella-. Pero nunca había sido tan consciente de eso…

Si no se trataba de una akuma no mi, ¿entonces qué era? Si hubiera sabido que esa niña tenía ese potencial, hubiera aprovechado su "enfermedad" para hacerle unos análisis completos. Si lo sugería ahora, ella podía volver a desconfiar de la tripulación. Y no tenía ganas de escucharla lloriqueando por todo el submarino mientras sus nakamas le lanzaban improperios a él.

Guardaron silencio hasta que Law terminó de limpiar la herida.

-Así que tu mamá te enseñó a cantar –comentó Law con una sonrisa burlona.

-En realidad fue Kendra –sonrió Anelisse-. No recuerdo muchas cosas de ella pero sé que ella me enseñó a leer, escribir y cantar…

Su mirada de ensoñación se desvaneció cuando miró la expresión curiosa del capitán. Law no lo había expresado en voz alta, pero era evidente que algo no encajaba ahí. ¿Por qué una mujer que no era su madre y de la que recordaba muy poco le había enseñado a leer y escribir?

-¿Quién es Kendra? –quiso saber Law.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué tienes tantos tatuajes? –Anelisse se apresuró a cambiar el tema-. Yo me hice uno en el tobillo y mi mamá enloqueció... –En su intento de evitar que Law siguiera preguntando, levantó su pierna derecha y la puso sobre la rodilla del capitán para mostrarle el tatuaje-. Es más bonito que los tuyos.

Law examinó el tatuaje al que no había prestado atención. Dos corazones entrelazados rodeados por espirales… Claro, corazones para una chica…

-¿Quién es Kendra? –insistió Law. Si Anelisse se había puesto así de nerviosa debía haber una historia turbia. O tal vez tenía que ver con su deseo de viajar al Nuevo Mundo.

-Capitán Law, ¿no vas a contestar mi pregunta?

-Sólo si tú respondes la mía.

-Es algo personal, no puedo hablar de cosas tan personales delante de un pirata…

-Entonces regresemos a los tatuajes… ¿Qué significa el que tienes en el hombro?

Por supuesto, Anelisse podía sentirse orgullosa del tatuaje en su tobillo, pero el que le interesaba a él, era el del hombro.

-Capitán Law, creo que el día de hoy te sientes triste…

Law se sorprendió nuevamente. Esa niña podía ser capaz de jugar sucio. Como el tema del tatuaje no había funcionado, regresaba al tema de las pesadillas. Si quería jugar así, él no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Tienes razón, Anelisse-ya –exclamó Law. Se levantó de la silla, rodeó a la chica con su brazo y se tumbó en la cama al lado de ella-. ¿Por qué no me haces compañía?

Anelisse lo miró con la cara completamente roja.

-Creo que debería ir a ayudar a los muchachos –dijo Anelisse intentando levantarse.

Law aumentó la fuerza del agarre. Era divertido ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Ellos te agradan más que yo? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Anelisse cada vez más nerviosa-. El capitán es mi favorito… Pero creo que deberías descansar un poco y yo te estoy estorbando…

-Si me abrazas, no estarás estorbando –le susurró al oído.

-Capitán, tu broma no me está gustando…

-No estoy bromeando, Anelisse-ya…

Anelisse usó toda su fuerza para deslizarse hacia arriba forcejeando con Law para soltarse. Finalmente, Law la dejó ir. Anelisse saltó de la cama y corrió a la puerta. Salió y la cerró con fuerza, su cabello se atascó y tuvo que volver a abrirla para liberarse.

Law se quedó tumbado sin moverse. Tenía ganas de reír. Acercarse a Anelisse era la mejor forma de librarse de ella.

Se incorporó lentamente con la intención de levantarse para desayunar algo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Capitán Law –era Anelisse, que habló detrás de la puerta-. Olvidé decirte que Bepo me mandó para informarte que llegaremos a tierra dentro de unas horas.

Esa inútil había guardado la única información que le interesaba para el final. A pesar de su don extraordinario seguía sin servir para nada.

-Capitán Law –volvió a escuchar la voz de Anelisse-. Gracias por el libro.

Bueno, al menos lo había ayudado a olvidar la difícil noche que había pasado.


	6. Adaptándose a la Tripulación

**CAPITULO 6**

 **ADAPTÁNDOSE A LA TRIPULACIÓN**

Cuando Law entró al comedor para reunirse con sus nakamas, Anelisse se encontraba sentada en medio de ellos comiendo. Inmediatamente dejó de reír con los chistes de Shachi y bajó la cabeza, no asustada, sino avergonzada.

Law no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de esa chica. Se sentó enfrente de ella y jaló un plato de arroz. Bepo no tardó en acercarse.

-Capitán –el tono que usó le provocó a Law un mal presentimiento-. Golpeaste a Anelisse-chan…

De la sorpresa Anelisse dejó caer la taza que traía en las manos, esparciendo su contenido por toda la mesa. Law volteó a ver a su nakama.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó.

-Trae un moretón en la mejilla…

Law miró a la chica. Anelisse agachaba la cabeza y su cabello le cubría el rostro, pero Law pudo adivinar de qué moretón estaba hablando Bepo. Sí, era verdad. Él la había lastimado, pero había sido un accidente. Sin embargo, una vez lanzada la queja, el resto de la tripulación no tardó en protestar.

-¿Le pegaste, capitán?

-¡Qué cruel!

-¡Cómo pudiste!

Law se levantó enojado. Estaba harto de ser atacado por sus propios nakamas.

-No le he hecho nada –trató de defenderse-. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de ustedes.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos como buscando una segunda opción que explicara lo que había pasado. Anelisse levantó cautelosamente la cabeza para fijar sus brillantes ojos en él. Su expresión decía: "¿Cómo puedes culparlos a ellos?"

¿Trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable? ¿Y por qué lo estaba consiguiendo?

-Bien, lo hice yo –confesó Law haciendo lo posible por evitar la culpa-. Fue un accidente… Pero, ¿por qué soy el primer sospechoso?

-Eres el único que la ha molestado… -exclamó Penguin.

-Tu ropa tiene los cabellos de Anelisse-chan, capitán –acusó Bepo.

Law miró su sudadera. Le tomó media hora quitar los cabellos que se atoraron en su cama, en su puerta y en el suelo, pero no había visto los de su ropa. La próxima vez que le jugara una broma a esa niña, pensaría dos veces qué tanto debía acercarse a ella.

-Eso no prueba nada –insistió-. También están en mi comida…

Le mostró a Bepo el plato sacando un cabello larguísimo que estaba en medio del arroz.

-Eso tenemos que admitirlo –intervino Shachi mirando al suelo-. Yo también tengo uno en mi comida…

Law soltó el plato y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí. No iba a seguir tolerando que su propia tripulación lo atacara para defender a una niña a la que acababan de conocer una semana atrás. Anelisse se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Capitán Law! –exclamó. Al llegar a su lado, lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo-. Por favor, discúlpame…

Law miró su rostro colorado y sus ojos sinceros. Parecía que no le gustaba la forma en la que estaban peleando, y se sentía completamente culpable.

-Regresa a comer con nosotros… -susurró Anelisse-. Ayer todos estaban muy contentos… Por favor, no peleen… No quiero que peleen por mi culpa…

-Pero Anelisse-chan, el capitán te pegó –soltó Yuno.

Anelisse negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hizo… Fue un accidente…

Se abrazó a Law y escondió su cara. Law colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Anelisse.

-Anelisse-ya, vamos a comer.

Anelisse levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo soltó sonriendo y regresó a su lugar en la mesa. Sí, ella era una niñita mimada.

-Anelisse-chan es tan buena… -exclamó la tripulación entera con lágrimas en los ojos.

Law se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, cerca de la puerta mientras los demás regresaban a su habitual alboroto. Miró la mano que había puesto en la cabeza de la chica. Realmente era agradable la textura de ese cabello.

Al llegar a la isla donde recogerían provisiones, Anelisse bajó del submarino riendo, saltando y corriendo de aquí para allá. A diferencia de la niña asustada que había salido de la caja robada, en ese momento parecía un verdadero miembro de la tripulación. Ya no se limitaba a escuchar las historias que le contaban los muchachos, ella también hablaba de su vida en Marineford al lado de sus padres, sus tíos y el tal Seiichi, que en algún momento empezó a salir en sus conversaciones y era de quién más hablaba. Por lo que Law había entendido, Seiichi era algo así como su novio. Seiichi tenía que ser una persona con mucha paciencia.

Una vez en la isla, Law se dispuso a repartir las tareas de sus nakamas. Anelisse de inmediato se apuntó para estar en su equipo aferrándose a su brazo. Afortunadamente, Bepo intervino en la formación de grupos y terminó llevándose a la chica con él, Hiro y Yuno a recolectar frutas. Otros grupos se encargaron de la pesca, la cacería y de llenar los barriles con agua. Él fue con Shachi y Jean Bart a recolectar algunas plantas medicinales que le hacían falta.

La tripulación volvió a reunirse en la noche. Acamparon al aire libre cerca de la costa. Después de cenar, Anelisse acomodó sus cosas a un lado de Law. El capitán observó a la chica acomodar un par de mantas como colchón, luego fue bañado por un perfume que ella roció a su alrededor.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese perfume? –preguntó Law.

-Yo lo hice –respondió Anelisse-. Con tus plantas y un poco de alcohol…

-Y esas plantas…

-Las tomé de tu escritorio, tienen un olor bonito.

Si la tripulación entera no estuviera presente, Law hubiera matado a Anelisse en ese instante. Ya tenía a todos encantados con ella, paseaba de aquí para allá como si fuera la dueña, usaba su ropa y ahora tomaba sus cosas. ¿Cuándo fue que ella ganó esa confianza?

Los muchachos la miraban con una expresión que decía: "Es adorable".

-Anelisse-ya, ¿piensas dormir a mi lado? –se dirigió a ella.

-Por si tienes pesadillas otra vez –sonrió Anelisse. Algunos de sus nakamas voltearon a verlo desconcertados, seguramente se estaban preguntando por qué Anelisse sabía algo que ellos no. Ella ya estaba sentada, estirando las mantas para acostarse.

-Anelisse-ya –susurró Law acercándose a la chica para que sólo ella lo escuchara-. Si no te vas de inmediato al otro extremo del campamento, voy a cortarte en mil pedazos.

Law sonrió con burla cuando la chica palideció. Haciendo todo lo posible por disimular el momento, Anelisse se levantó casi corriendo y jaló sus mantas hasta el otro extremo, justo al lado de Bepo.

Law suspiró satisfecho y se tumbó en su espacio sin dar la mínima explicación a sus nakamas. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto los errores que Anelisse acababa de cometer y dormir tranquilamente, aunque tenía que repetirse continuamente que ella pronto se iría y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

El silencio se apoderó de la isla. Sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento sobre los árboles, el movimiento del mar y algunos insectos cantando. Era eso lo que Law andaba buscando: paz. Sin embargo, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Shachi preguntó:

-Por cierto, Anelisse-chan, ¿quién te enseñó a hacer esos perfumes?

Por supuesto, Anelisse comenzó una interminable plática sobre una capitana de la Marina que era su tía, antes de regresar al tema de Seiichi. Law se dio la vuelta entre las mantas y se cubrió la cabeza en un intento de apagar la voz de la chica, lo que fue imposible, consiguiendo únicamente sentirse asfixiado. En él estaban despertando unas inexplicables ansias por matar al tal Seiichi.

Law apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando ya tenía a Anelisse encima tratando de despertarlo porque ya había amanecido. Con ganas de golpearla, Law se levantó haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas y se acercó a Bart. Él era el único que se mantenía apartado de la chica.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la chica nuevamente corrió hacia él. Bart se levantó en seguida y se dispuso a ayudar a Hiro y Nino con el desayuno.

-¡Capitán Law!

-¿Qué quieres?

\- Tengo una astilla en mi dedito.

Anelisse se colgó de Law abrazándolo del cuello mientras lloriqueaba. Law no sabía qué lo desquiciaba más: esas muestras de afecto o el hecho de que la chica lloraba por cualquier tontería. Sacó la astilla, revisó que no estuviera sangrando y se levantó dejándola ahí. No la iba a soportar por más tiempo. Regresaría al Polar Tang.

Sin que sus hombres se dieran cuenta, entró al submarino, se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se tumbó en la cama. Prefería las terroríficas pesadillas que lo atormentaban continuamente antes que pasar otro minuto con Anelisse. No tardó en quedarse dormido.

Despertó cuando Bepo tocó la puerta para informarle que estaban a punto de partir.

-De acuerdo –respondió sin levantarse-. Me reuniré con ustedes para la cena.

-Capitán Law –se escuchó la voz de Anelisse. El muchacho se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada-. Deberías salir y comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Capitán, Anelisse-chan tiene razón.

-Ya dije que no tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo.

Se escucharon los pasos del oso cuando se marchó. Por un momento, Law se relajó con el silencio, entonces escuchó nuevamente la voz femenina.

-Capitán Law, te traje un regalo.

-Me lo das al rato.

-No, quiero que lo veas ya.

Con pesar y fastidio, Law se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Anelisse-ya…

Sonriendo, la chica le entregó un pedazo de papel. Law lo examinó de cerca, era un dibujo muy bien hecho de él al lado de Anelisse.

-Yo lo hice. ¿Te gusta?

Law miró a la chica dar pequeños saltos de niña pequeña. Estaba sorprendido por la exactitud con la que ella había dibujado los detalles. Él estaba ahí con su sudadera amarilla, con su Jolly Roger perfectamente trazado y sus tatuajes perfectamente ubicados, incluso su Katana estaba dibujada sin olvidar el más mínimo detalle. El retrato hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por la extraña expresión en su propio rostro, con una sonrisa que él no había mostrado en muchos años. Era irreal. Además, aparecía tomando la mano de Anelisse, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados. Ella sí parecía real, inclinada un poco hacia su hombro, con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro.

-¿Te gusta? –repitió Anelisse sin dejar de saltar.

-S-sí, gracias –respondió Law evitando herir los sentimientos de la chica-. Ahora necesito descansar, ¿puedes dejarme solo?

Anelisse le dio un breve abrazo que desconcertó a Law y se marchó dando saltitos por el pasillo.

El capitán volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Hace un par de días, ella le tenía terror. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar aterrada a hacer un dibujo donde los dos aparecían como una parejita normal?

-Esto se va a terminar pronto… Esto se va a terminar pronto… Esto se va a terminar pronto…

Los días siguientes empeoraron para Law. Había ordenado que sumergieran el submarino para evitar que les siguieran el rastro hasta la siguiente isla, así que era imposible salir a cubierta y toda la tripulación debía buscar la manera de entretenerse, algo difícil ya que en realidad no tenían mucho que hacer por el momento.

Sin embargo, los muchachos ya estaban acostumbrados a pasar ese tipo de situaciones, pero Anelisse no. Con la excusa de que se aburría, la tripulación se había impuesto la tarea de animarla. En el submarino, que antes era muy tranquilo, ahora se escuchaban gritos, canciones y risas a todo volumen, no importaba la hora del día. Law estaba cada vez más ansioso por salir a la superficie y lanzarla al mar.

Pero la peor parte era que Anelisse no dejaba de buscarlo por la mínima tontería.

Apenas un rato después de partir de la isla, a la chica se le ocurrió ayudar a Yuno a lavar los platos. Por supuesto esa era una de las cosas que ella nunca había hecho en toda su vida y terminó rompiendo la mitad de la vajilla.

Horas más tarde, decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a Hiro a preparar la cena. No le fue mejor que lavando platos, provocando un pequeño incendio en la cocina que, afortunadamente, a Law no le costó trabajo controlar. La tripulación fue a dormir ese día sin haber comido nada.

Después visitó la sala de control, donde descompuso el radar y desvió el rumbo del submarino.

Law pudo constatar que Anelisse era excesivamente torpe y que nunca se había dedicado a los deberes del hogar cuando, después del incendio, inundó el baño al tratar de limpiarlo.

Y no sólo estaban sus tonterías. Cada vez que ella arruinaba algo, corría a la habitación de Law lloriqueando, explicando lo que había pasado y pidiéndole que la disculpara. Law no tenía más opción que solucionar el problema y calmarla, asegurándole que no estaba molesto en lo absoluto y que comprendía que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a esa forma de vida, aunque por dentro no sintiera otra cosa más que ganas de matarla.

Además, Anelisse lo buscaba por las mañanas con una taza de té en la mano para despertarlo y preguntarle si no había tenido más pesadillas por la noche.

El estrés de Law llegó a un punto en que el muchacho decidió no darle ningún tipo de tarea a Anelisse para evitar que destruyera el submarino en algún accidente.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo el alboroto en el que la tripulación entera ya participaba. Así que Law ya no tenía ni un momento de paz para él solo.

Llevaban una semana sumergidos y Law estaba tan harto que dio la orden de emerger. Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de respirar aire fresco. Salió a la cubierta, donde el sol brillaba deslumbrante y se sentó cerca de la puerta a dormitar.

Para su mala suerte, la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Anelisse salió por ella y se acercó inmediatamente.

-¡Capitán Law! –lloriqueó como de costumbre, lanzándose hacia él y agarrándolo del brazo con una fuerza que no había mostrado antes.

Law estaba preguntándose qué desastre había ocasionado esta vez cuando escuchó la voz de Penguin.

-Anelisse-chan, ven aquí inmediatamente…

A Law le extrañó que su nakama sonara tan molesto, pues Penguin junto con Bepo era uno de los que siempre salían a defensa de la chica sin importarles lo más mínimo qué clase de tontería hubiera hecho.

Penguin atravesó la puerta con una expresión que Law no le conocía.

-Anelisse-chan, no te escondas con el capitán –le ordenó de mala manera-. Ven aquí…

Anelisse se abrazó más a Law sin dejar de lloriquear.

-No lo hice intencionalmente –decía una y otra vez.

Law empezaba a sentir curiosidad por lo que había pasado. Penguin casi nunca se enojaba con nadie. Le lanzó una mirada interrogadora a su nakama, pero este ni siquiera lo notó.

-Anelisse-chan…

-Lo siento…

Penguin se acercó y tomó el brazo de Anelisse para separarla de Law. Ella se sostuvo con tanta fuerza que enterró sus uñas en el brazo del capitán. Entre eso, los gritos y los jalones que habían interrumpido su momento de soledad, Law comenzó a perder los estribos.

Law se levantó tan repentinamente que los dos muchachos salieron volando hasta el barandal de la cubierta.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Penguin.

Penguin miró a su capitán y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Anelisse miraba el suelo sobándose el codo derecho sin enterarse de nada.

-Anelisse-chan destruyó la torre de cartas que estábamos construyendo desde ayer –explicó Penguin sin mirar a Law a los ojos-. Trabajamos muy duro para levantarla. Dile algo, capitán.

Así que estaban peleando por una tontería que a él ni le interesaba. Claro, el submarino podía incendiarse pero lo que molestaba a los muchachos era que sus juegos fueran arruinados… Esos sujetos tenían que ordenar sus prioridades.

-No lo hice intencionalmente –se defendió Anelisse.

-Es que eres más torpe que un pez…

-No soy torpe… Sólo cepillaba mi cabello…

-La próxima vez cepíllalo en otra parte, el submarino es muy grande…

-Pero Jean Bart no quiere hablar conmigo y me prohibieron entrar a la sala de control donde estaba Bepo…

-Tu cabello a veces es una molestia.

-No es cierto, mi cabello es lindo.

Sin poder contenerse. Law activó su " _Room_ ", provocando el silencio absoluto por parte de Penguin.

-Capitán… -tembló el muchacho.

-Van a callarse ahora mismo –ordenó Law mirando a sus dos compañeros con furia.

Anelisse, que seguía sin enterarse de nada, preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Capitán… -murmuró Penguin lleno de terror.

-Penguin, ¿qué está pasando? –volvió a preguntar Anelisse zarandeando levemente a Penguin.

-¡Huyamos!

Penguin se puso de pie, tomó a Anelisse de la cintura en un intento de cargarla y salió corriendo casi arrastrándola.

Law esperó hasta que los escuchó bajar por la escalera y deshizo el " _Room"_. Suspiró con cansancio y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.


	7. Lo que Oculta una Inocente Sonrisa

**CAPITULO 7**

 **LO QUE OCULTA UNA INOCENTE SONRISA**

Después del incidente Penguin mantuvo alejada a Anelisse los días siguientes. Los muchachos se turnaban para mantenerla entretenida y evitar que causara problemas. El ruido en el submarino había disminuido considerablemente, y Law sólo llegaba a tener noticias de lo que la chica hacía gracias a los pequeños informes de Bepo, quien era el que más la consentía.

Law agradecía que todo estuviera regresando a la normalidad. Sin embargo, luego de perder de vista a Anelisse, a quien ya no se encontraba ni en las horas de la comida, el capitán se encontró con otro problema que lo alteraba considerablemente: sin el alboroto de la muchacha, su atención volvió a centrarse en el objetivo que lo había empujado a convertirse en Shichibukai y eso parecía haber provocado el regreso de sus pesadillas. Lo peor de todo era que una parte de él empezó a anhelar la taza de té que Anelisse le llevaba por las mañanas. La charla sin sentido e infantil de la chica lo distraía del futuro nada prometedor que había elegido. La otra parte de él se daba de topes por haber permitido que esa niñita llegara a alterarlo tanto.

Se sentía impaciente por llegar a la próxima isla. Según Bepo era un lugar llamado Lantana, donde existían altas probabilidades de ponerse en contacto con la Marina. Law esperaba que, una vez que Anelisse se fuera de sus vidas para siempre, todo volvería a ser como antes y que incluso las pesadillas volverían a estar controladas.

Durante ese tiempo, el submarino se sumergía por algunas horas y volvía a emerger porque Anelisse estaba mucho más tranquila cuando el submarino navegaba al aire libre. Ese movimiento ponía de mal humor a Law, que tenía que abstenerse de enfrentarse a la chica para no perturbar al resto de la tripulación.

Una de esas mañanas, Law se despertó del peor humor posible. Había pasado una noche terrible soñando una pesadilla tras otra. Durante un par de horas intentó volver a dormirse, pero cerrar los ojos le traía imágenes de su infancia, una que quería olvidar por completo. Se sentía frustrado, enojado y triste. Ni siquiera había respondido a Bepo cuando lo fue a buscar para que desayunara con todos. Dándose por vencido, decidió levantarse y darse un baño.

Dejó su katana en la habitación y salió en silencio. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que caminó por los pasillos menos transitados con la confianza de que cada miembro de la tripulación estaría ocupado con sus propias responsabilidades.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando llegó a la puerta del baño. Nueve de sus nakamas se encontraban formados, algunos recargados en la pared otros sentados con cara de aburrimiento. Lo sabía, la tripulación era lo suficientemente grande como para tener mínimo dos baños, pero nunca lo había visto necesario porque nunca se había enfrentado a esa situación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

-Anelisse-chan está dentro –respondió Nino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dentro?

-Un par de horas.

Su tripulación, su ropa, su submarino, su paz, su silencio, su baño… Esa chica estaba apoderándose de todo…

Se acercó y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Anelisse-ya? ¿Puedes salir?

-No –se escuchó la voz de Anelisse-. Tengo una crisis con mi cabello.

Law tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Si el problema es tu cabello, ¿por qué no lo arreglas en tu habitación?

-No puedo, necesito lavarlo bien.

-Tienes dos minutos para salir, Anelisse-ya. Es una orden.

Law lanzó una mirada a sus nakamas que los hizo temblar y se marchó del lugar. Corrió hasta su propia habitación, entró furioso, tomó su katana y volvió a salir, dirigiéndose de regreso al baño.

Nino se encontraba muy pegado a la puerta tratando de convencer a Anelisse para que saliera "antes de que el capitán regrese". Pero la chica era tan testaruda como torpe y se negaba a salir hasta que su cabello luciera "como debe lucir el cabello de una señorita".

Sin nada de paciencia, Law apartó de un empujón a Nino y abrió la puerta con una patada.

-Capitán Law, podría estar cambiándome de ropa –protestó Anelisse cuando vio al chico entrar sin la más mínima cortesía.

Law tomó el cabello de Anelisse y arrastró a la chica sacándola del baño. A las protestas de la tripulación respondió amenazándolos con cortarlos en pedazos y luego tirarlos al mar si se atrevían a desobedecerlo.

Anelisse comenzó a llorar, no con lloriqueos infantiles como cuando destrozó la vajilla, sino un llanto de terror, como el primer día que llegó al Polar Tang, mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos sin compasión.

Sin soltar el cabello de la chica y seguido muy de cerca por sus nakamas, Law siguió arrastrándola incluso en las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta.

Una vez afuera, Law soltó a Anelisse.

Ella lo miró aterrada. Tenía raspones por todo su cuerpo y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Law se agachó hacia ella con la furia reflejada en el rostro y sonrió con burla.

-Yo arreglaré el problema con tu cabello, Anelisse-ya.

Y, desenfundando su espada, volvió a tomar el cabello de Anelisse.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cortó todo.

Se levantó y guardó su espada.

Anelisse dirigió sus manos hacia su cabello, que ahora apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y miró a su alrededor, donde el resto se encontraba esparcido.

La tripulación guardaba silencio. No se atrevían a comentar nada por miedo a que el capitán tomara represalias contra ellos.

Law suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar al interior del submarino, cuando oyó gritar a Anelisse. Se detuvo en seco. Podía imaginar lo que vendría después: la chica lloraría durante días encerrada en su habitación y Bepo se pondría furioso.

Entonces Anelisse dejó de gritar.

-Capitán… -murmuró Nino señalando hacia la chica.

Law volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Anelisse estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su recién cortado cabello en medio de un círculo de luz azul lleno de símbolos que Law no había visto antes. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza a su alrededor y en el rostro de la chica aparecieron lo que parecían escamas de un color azul brillante.

Los chicos comenzaron a retroceder, algunos entraron al submarino. Law estaba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de moverse.

Mientras buscaba una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando, del círculo salió un remolino de agua.

Los tres nakamas que se habían mantenido en su lugar corrieron al interior junto con el resto.

Law activó el _Room_ al ver que el remolino de agua se dirigía a ellos, pero su esfuerzo por evitar el ataque fue inútil. La gran masa de agua deshizo el _Room_ y se movió directamente hacia él. Durante un instante no pudo moverse, el agua había inutilizado su habilidad.

-¡Capitán! –escuchó a sus nakamas.

El remolino de agua seguía rodeando a Anelisse cuando Law pudo volver a respirar. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, apenas había podido sostener su espada y no podía usar sus poderes. Había sido atacado con agua de mar y el efecto parecía perdurar.

-¡Anelisse! –intentó hablar con la chica-. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Anelisse!

El remolino de agua rodeó el submarino y el mar se agitó con fuerza. Era como si se encontraran en medio de una tormenta. El submarino se mecía de un lado a otro sin control.

De repente el círculo de luz desapareció y Anelisse cayó inconsciente.

La tormenta no cesó y su fuerza aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. El Polar Tang estaba a punto de voltearse. Tenían que sumergirse o no saldrían de esa. El resto de la tripulación se sostenía de lo que podía, pero Anelisse estaba inconsciente.

Law se dejó resbalar por la cubierta y logró agarrar el brazo de Anelisse justo a tiempo de evitar que cayera al mar. Todo se agitaba a su alrededor y clavó su espada en el suelo de la cubierta buscando una manera de sostenerse.

El submarino se inclinó hacia delante. Era inevitable: el submarino iba a voltearse y ellos caerían al mar. Para empeorarlo todo, no podría sostener a Anelisse por más tiempo.

Ya estaba dando todo por perdido cuando la tormenta comenzó a detenerse. El Polar Tang se estabilizó regresando a su posición normal, aunque todavía se mecía de un lado para otro.

Law jaló a Anelisse hacia él y los dos cayeron sobre el suelo de la cubierta.

Con la respiración agitada, se sentó para revisar a Anelisse. La acomodó en el suelo y se aseguró de que siguiera con vida. Al ver su cuerpo lleno de moretones y raspones, Law sintió remordimientos. Tocó sus mejillas en busca de las escamas que habían aparecido antes sin encontrar nada, su piel blanca volvió a estar intacta, tan perfecta como el día que la conoció. Ella estaba viva, pero su respiración era lenta. Era urgente que la atendiera o no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Capitán!

Apareció Bepo seguido de Penguin y Shachi.

Ignorándolos por completo, Law cargó a Anelisse y la llevó al interior del submarino.

Más tarde se preocuparía por lo que había pasado. Lo único importante en ese momento era salvarla.


	8. Anelisse Despierta

**CAPITULO 8**

 **ANELISSE DESPIERTA**

Anelisse abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación oscura rodeada de algunos aparatos cuyo funcionamiento no comprendía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y más la cabeza, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Al tratar de mover los brazos se dio cuenta de que algunos de esos aparatos estaban conectados a su cuerpo.

Se incorporó asustada, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Buscó con la mirada algo que explicara la situación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala de operaciones del Polar Tang. Law estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ella, abrazado a su katana, profundamente dormido. Anelisse suspiró aliviada. No se encontraba sola. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se acercó al capitán para verlo más de cerca.

Se veía tan tierno, que la hizo sonreír.

Anelisse quería a Law. Ella pensaba que, detrás de esa expresión seria y mordaz, se escondía un corazón cálido y amable. En tan poco tiempo les había tomado cariño, no sólo al capitán, la tripulación entera era hermosa. Ellos no coincidían con las descripciones de los piratas que siempre había escuchado por parte de sus padres y tíos. Eran buenas personas. Anelisse los quería a todos.

Siguió mirando a Law por un largo rato. Y de repente un nuevo sentimiento surgió en ella: quería abrazarlo. El olor del capitán era agradable y quería sentirlo más cerca.

Lo haría. Definitivamente lo haría.

Sonrojándose con sus propios pensamientos, bajó de la camilla sigilosamente para no despertarlo y trató de caminar hacia él. Sin embargo, las máquinas a las que estaba unida le impidieron dar otro paso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

Dirigió sus manos hacia su cabello. Ya no le llegaba hasta las rodillas ni se sentía suave. Alguien lo había cortado. Además había hecho un mal trabajo porque estaba disparejo. Un par de mechones eran largos y pasaban sus codos, la mayor parte estaba tan corto que ni siquiera a los hombros llegaba.

Miró sus manos y brazos, se agachó para revisar sus piernas, incluso se levantó la sudadera examinando su estómago. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños.

No recordaba nada.

Anelisse miró a Law buscando una explicación. ¿Había sido él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para que el capitán le pegara de esa manera?

No podía ser.

Si ella estaba en la sala de operaciones, Law debía haberla curado. Si le había pegado, ¿para qué la curaría después?

Pero si no había sido Law, ¿quién?

Law se movió en la silla donde dormía y abrió uno de sus ojos.

-Anelisse-ya, si no regresas a la camilla te cortaré en mil pedazos.

Anelisse sintió miedo.

Se quedó parada ahí donde estaba, sin mover ni un músculo.

Law la miró un momento, bostezó con pereza, se levantó, dejó la espada a un lado y se acercó a ella. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Anelisse retrocedió enseguida, apartándose lo más posible.

-¿Qué sucede, Anelisse-ya? –preguntó Law.

-Capitán… -susurró Anelisse. Su voz apenas era audible-. Mi cabello…

-Hiro prometió arreglarlo en cuanto despertaras –dijo Law tranquilamente-. Lo llevarás corto un tiempo, pero ya crecerá.

Anelisse no acababa de entenderlo. ¿Por qué Law estaba tan tranquilo? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo importante que era su cabello para ella? Ella lo cuidaba con tanto esmero porque Kendra había dicho que era hermoso. Su cabello era el único vínculo que tenía con Kendra. ¿En verdad Law lo había cortado?

-Anelisse-ya –la llamó Law tratando de acercarse-. Has estado inconsciente durante tres días, déjame revisarte.

Anelisse abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Anelisse negó con la cabeza.

-Siéntate –indicó Law. Anelisse volvió a negar con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás-. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. –Pero Anelisse seguía negándose-. Dime qué es lo último que recuerdas.

Anelisse pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Estaba en el baño peinando mi cabello…

-¿Y luego?

-No lo sé… Desperté aquí…

Law parecía desconcertado.

-Anelisse-ya, acércate. No voy a lastimarte.

Llena de dudas, Anelisse se acercó a Law y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo…

El capitán no respondió el abrazo, pero dejó que la chica se desahogara un momento. Entonces la apartó suavemente. Anelisse dejó que Law la tomara por la cintura y la ayudara a sentarse en la camilla. El muchacho comenzó a revisarla enseguida. Ella se sonrojó cuando él pasó sus manos por sus brazos y piernas.

-No es para que te sonrojes, soy doctor –dijo Law con una sonrisa. Anelisse desvió la mirada-. Dime si te duele algo.

-L-la cabeza –tartamudeó la chica.

-Es normal, te daré algo para que baje el dolor, después podrás volver a dormir –Law continuó con el examen silenciosamente, apartando una a una las máquinas que iba descartando-. Por cierto, Anelisse-ya, ¿estás segura de que no eres usuaria de Akuma no Mi?

Anelisse negó con la cabeza sin tener idea de por qué el capitán le hacía nuevamente esa pregunta.

-¿Estás completamente segura? –insistió Law.

Anelisse negaba con la cabeza, se le dificultaba hablar, porque al ver la expresión curiosa del capitán había recordado una expresión menos amable.

¡Cierto! El capitán la había mirado con una expresión llena de furia… Llena de odio…

-¿Qué sucede, Anelisse-ya?

-Capitán… Mi cabello…

-Hiro lo arreglará para que se vea bien, ya te lo he dicho.

-Mi cabello… Fuiste tú…

Law la miraba fijamente sin responder.

Él era el culpable. Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

-Me arrastraste desde el baño hasta la cubierta… Y lo cortaste…

Las imágenes empezaban a aparecer en su mente. Eso había pasado. Y el cariño que ya le tenía al capitán se desvaneció en un segundo. Él era tan cruel como decían los rumores. Él era un verdadero pirata.

-Escucha, Anelisse-ya…

-No.

Law trató de acercarse, pero Anelisse lo apartó de un empujón. Se bajó de la camilla y lo miró fijamente.

Esta vez fue Law quien retrocedió.

-Deja que te explique.

-¿Explicar qué? Odiabas mi cabello.

-N-no lo odiaba… Es sólo que… tú lo esparcías en todas partes.

-Odiabas mi cabello.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Te ves mucho mejor con el cabello corto.

-¡Mentiroso! A todos les gustaba mi cabello largo… A mamá, a papá, a la tía Aika, a Seiichi…

-Porque son marinos. No tienen buen gusto.

-A Bepo también le gustaba…

-Bepo es un oso.

-Eres al único que le gusta corto.

-Escucha… Así puedo ver tus ojos…

Law cubrió su boca con una mano y retrocedió hasta topar con pared. Anelisse caminó hacia él. Estaba enojada y tenía ganas de llorar, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla nuevamente indefensa. Además sentía cierta satisfacción porque en ese momento él parecía más asustado que ella.

-Te odio, Trafalgar Law.

Y con todas sus fuerzas, le estampó una cachetada. Asegurándose que esta vez sí dejaba roja la mejilla del capitán, salió corriendo del lugar.


	9. La Historia de Bepo

**CAPITULO 9**

 **LA HISTORIA DE BEPO**

Anelisse se encerró en su habitación por el resto del día. Casi anochecía cuando Bepo, Shachi, Penguin y Hiro fueron a buscarla.

Shachi llevaba una bandeja con un plato de arroz y una taza de té que dejó sobre la caja de madera que habían llevado a la habitación. Esa era la misma caja en la que Anelisse se había escondido en su intento de infiltrarse en un barco de la marina. Ella la usaba para sentarse a leer y para guardar sus pocas pertenencias. A parte del colchón improvisado, la caja funcionaba como único mueble.

-¡Hola, Anelisse-chan! –saludó Bepo al entrar.

Anelisse, que estaba sentada en un rincón con las piernas abrazadas, levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver al oso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Anelisse-chan? –preguntó Penguin-. El capitán dijo que aún tenías dolor de cabeza pero que no esperaste a que te diera un analgésico.

-No lo necesito –respondió Anelisse.

Hiro le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Arreglaré tu cabello para que esté parejo en cuanto termines de comer.

-Por favor, hazlo de una vez.

-Anelisse-chan, aún estás débil. Tienes que comer algo.

-Comeré todo si tú arreglas mi cabello.

Hiro suspiró resignado y comenzó a trabajar en el cabello de la chica. Ella se sentó sobre la caja y los muchachos se acomodaron a su alrededor.

-¡Qué raro que el capitán haya hecho un corte tan malo! Por lo general es muy exacto en lo que hace –comentó Penguin de repente.

-Debió haber estado muy enojado –respondió Shachi.

Anelisse sintió humedecer sus ojos. El capitán no sólo la había golpeado, sino que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cortar bien su cabello.

-N-no te sientas mal, Anelisse-chan –se apresuró a decir Penguin cuando vio las lágrimas de la chica-. Aún con el cabello corto te ves hermosa.

-Pero a mí me gustaba mi cabello largo –contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No digan cosas que hagan llorar a Anelisse-chan –los regañó Bepo-. Anelisse-chan, lo siento.

-No te disculpes, Bepo –dijo Anelisse-. Todo es culpa de ese horrible capitán.

-Vamos, Anelisse-chan. El capitán no es tan terrible –soltó Shachi.

-Es cierto –corroboró Hiro-. El tiempo que estuviste inconsciente no se separó de ti ni un segundo. Estaba muy preocupado. Ni siquiera podía dormir.

-A lo mejor eran sus remordimientos.

-Dudo que el capitán tenga remordimientos… -murmuró Shachi.

Anelisse volvió a derramar lágrimas.

-Que no digas esas cosas –Shachi le soltó un golpe a Penguin.

Hiro terminó de arreglar el cabello de Anelisse y le pasó un espejo para que lo viera. Su lindo cabello ahora le llegaba arriba de los hombros, pero seguía ondulándose en las puntas. Desde su punto de vista, lucía descuidado y alborotado.

-Ese corte te queda muy bien –exclamó Penguin tratando de convencer a la chica.

-Hasta te ves más madura –agregó Shachi.

-Como si hubieras crecido estos días –corroboró Hiro.

-Ahora podremos ver todo el tiempo tu hermosa sonrisa –dijo Bepo.

Anelisse se limpió las lágrimas que aún salían y gradeció la amabilidad de los muchachos. Ellos eran como sus tíos, siempre estaban dispuestos a alegrarle el día.

Más tranquila, tomó el plato de arroz que Hiro le ofreció y se dispuso a comer. A pesar del tiempo que supuestamente había pasado inconsciente no tenía mucha hambre, pero se esforzó en terminárselo todo porque lo había prometido a Hiro.

Un rato después, Hiro salió de la habitación con los trastes vacíos porque tenía tareas pendientes y Anelisse se quedó con Bepo, Shachi y Penguin.

Todo se quedó silencioso después de un rato.

Anelisse observó a los chicos. Ella no acababa de comprender por qué personas tan buenas habían terminado siendo piratas. Además, ellos no se parecían en nada al terrible capitán Law, que era un amargado, cruel y despiadado.

-Quisiera saber algo –dijo de pronto. Ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, les preguntaría todo.

-Dinos, Anelisse-chan.

-¿Por qué decidieron seguir a Trafalgar Law?

Se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos. Luego, Shachi y Penguin fijaron sus ojos en Bepo, quien se sonrojó un poco y decidió contar la historia.

-Verás, Anelisse-chan. Yo era un pequeño e inocente osito cuando decidí salir de mi tierra natal siguiendo a mi hermano mayor. Me embarqué en un barco que se dirigía al North Blue y llegué a la Isla Swallow. Todo fue horrible a partir de ahí.

Bepo se había puesto de pie y movía exageradamente los brazos en su intento de representar la escena.

-Dos matones empezaron a perseguirme –continuó Bepo con tono dramático. Anelisse se escandalizó con la historia.

-¡Hey! No es para que exageres –dijo Shachi.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el oso.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Anelisse.

-Esos matones me persiguieron un buen rato. Se burlaban y me lanzaban cosas –Anelisse se levantó por los nervios y se acercó a Bepo-. De pronto apareció un niño.

-¿Un niño?

-Peleó contra los matones y los derrotó con mucha facilidad, aunque ellos eran más grandes que él.

-No los derrotó tan fácilmente –lo contradijo Penguin.

Pero Anelisse estaba tan impresionada que el comentario del chico pasó desapercibido.

-¿En serio? Cuéntame más, Bepo.

-Sí. Él me defendió de esos horribles matones.

-¡Qué niño tan valiente! ¡Me agrada!

\- Yo estaba tan cautivado con su valentía que decidí seguir a ese niño.

-¿Ah?

-Y juntos fundamos a los Piratas Heart.

Anelisse dejó de considerar bonita la historia cuando comprendió que el niño que había defendido a Bepo de los dos matones no era otro que Law. Shachi y Penguin también se levantaron y se lanzaron contra el oso.

-Olvidaste mencionar a los otros dos fundadores de los Piratas Heart.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Anelisse se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Y ustedes por qué están con Trafalgar? –les preguntó Anelisse.

Shachi y Penguin se miraron entre ellos poniéndose nerviosos.

-Bueno… Nosotros éramos esos matones –confesó Shachi con la cabeza baja. Penguin miraba a otro lado.

Y ella pensando que Shachi y Penguin eran buenas personas…

Anelisse se sintió más decepcionada aún. ¿Qué pasaba con esas personas? Entonces detalló en una parte de la historia.

-¿Trafalgar era pirata desde niño? ¿Por qué un niño se convertiría en pirata?

Los muchachos dudaron antes de responder.

-El capitán ha tenido una vida muy difícil –explicó Bepo.

-¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

-Anelisse-chan… Nosotros somos su única familia…

Anelisse recordó la primera mañana en que buscó al capitán. Él había despertado agitado y triste. ¿Sus pesadillas tenían relación con sus padres? ¿Qué había pasado?

-El capitán nunca habla de eso –respondió Penguin adivinando las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Anelisse.

-¿Qué hacen? –los interrumpió una voz.

Los chicos voltearon. El capitán se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta observándolos.

-S-sólo platicábamos un rato –tartamudeó Shachi.

-Anelisse-ya necesita descansar. Recuerden que no se ha recuperado del todo.

Anelisse evitó mirarlo. Ya no sabía qué pensar del horrible capitán.

-Lo sentimos –se disculpó Bepo-. Sólo le hacíamos compañía.

Law se acercó y se agachó para estar a la altura de la chica.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

Pero al tenerlo tan cerca, Anelisse recordó que estaba muy enojada con él porque había cortado su hermoso cabello. Además, si reflexionaba más lo que había pasado, sus golpes la habían dejado inconsciente durante tres días. Así que se volteó hacia el lado contrario dándole la espalda.

-Anelisse-ya…

-Anelisse-chan, nosotros nos despedimos –intervino Shachi.

Anelisse se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por contarme su historia.

Shachi, Penguin y Bepo salieron de la habitación (Bepo le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Law tuvo que regañarlo), y Anelisse se quedó sola con el capitán.

-Voy a dormir –anunció Anelisse después de un incómodo silencio. Ella estaba junto a la puerta y Law se había sentado sobre la caja.

-Bien –respondió el capitán sin moverse de su sitio.

-Vete –ordenó la chica.

-Me quedaré aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por si necesitas algo.

-No necesito nada de ti.

-Otra vez estás huyendo de mí. Creí que ya éramos amigos.

-Yo no quiero ser la amiga de un pirata.

-Eres amiga de Bepo y los otros.

-Yo no quiero ser amiga de un capitán pirata.

Law sonreía con burla mientras Anelisse se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. No quería caer nuevamente en sus juegos. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus piernas y agachó la cabeza.

-No quiero verte.

Law se levantó, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a un lado.

-Te ves más hermosa con el cabello corto –susurró en su oído.

Anelisse lo miró molesta y volvió a abofetearlo.

-Me dejaste inconsciente por tres días…

-Yo no…

-Te odio, Trafalgar Law.

Anelisse se levantó y corrió hacia la cama improvisada, donde se tumbó y cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, esperando que Law se marchara. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, pero intentaba no hacer ruido para que el capitán no se diera cuenta. No admitiría delante de él que todavía le dolía el cuerpo entero y sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Anelisse escuchó a Law levantarse de su sitio.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Anelisse sacó la cabeza para observar la habitación vacía.

Sólo recordaba haberse sentido tan sola una vez: después de perder a Kendra.


	10. Pesadillas

**CAPITULO 10**

 **PESADILLAS**

Law caminaba solo por las calles de una ciudad en ruinas. Parecía de noche. Sin embargo, no había estrellas ni luna en el cielo. La única iluminación provenía de unos faroles.

El lugar estaba desierto.

Siguió avanzando entre las calles destruidas observando a su alrededor buscando algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era. Sabía que lo reconocería una vez que estuviera delante de aquello.

El lugar se le hacía conocido, como si ya hubiera caminado por esas calles. Parecía que la ciudad había sido próspera tiempo atrás, pero ahora todo estaba destruido: casas, calles, plazas…

Una luz apareció en el cielo y la cuidad se iluminó con una luz roja llenándose de humo. ¿Un incendio? Apresuró el paso hasta que empezó a correr. Si no se daba prisa, lo perdería para siempre.

Entonces escuchó un grito.

Era la voz de una niña, y lo estaba llamando.

Law sintió miedo. Ella lo necesitaba. Él tenía que salvarla. Los gritos se escuchaban más cerca. Corrió con más empeño, pero la calle parecía interminable. El incendio estaba extendiéndose, pero él seguía sin poder llegar al final de la calle. A su alrededor se empezaron a escuchar explosiones y disparos. Oyó los gritos de la gente a la que no podía ver. Deseó que todo volviera a estar silencioso. Entendía su dolor, pero si no se callaban él no podía escuchar la voz de su hermana. Si no la escuchaba no sabría hacia dónde ir. Y él tenía que llegar a donde estaba ella.

De repente todo volvió a estar silencioso y fue rodeado por una absoluta oscuridad. Seguía corriendo sin ver nada. Ya no escuchaba los gritos de su hermana, pero no quería darse por vencido. Sentía como si llevara horas corriendo sin llegar a ninguna parte. Tal vez si la llamaba ella le contestaría y sabría a dónde ir.

-¡Lami!

Pronunció el nombre que no había dicho en años.

Y los gritos volvieron a escucharse.

Corrió más y más rápido…

Entonces despertó.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Aún era de noche y todo estaba oscuro. Estaba sudoroso, respiraba agitadamente y sentía su cuerpo temblar sin control. Apartó las cobijas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de calmarse.

Pero seguía escuchando los gritos.

Se oían pasos que iban y venían.

Se levantó aún tembloroso y tomó su espada. Tenía que salvar a Lami.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Lami no podía estar gritando porque ella había muerto muchos años atrás.

¿De quién podían ser esos gritos?

Cayó de rodillas completamente confundido.

Alguien tocó la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¡Capitán!

Entonces comprendió que era Anelisse quien lo necesitaba. Se levantó en seguida y salió corriendo sorprendiendo tanto a Nino que cayó al suelo.

La habitación de Anelisse tenía la puerta abierta y la mitad de la tripulación estaba amontonada en el pequeño espacio, el resto se encontraba corriendo de un a lado a otro gritándose instrucciones.

Se abrió paso y llegó hasta la chica.

Anelisse se encontraba en un rincón con las manos en la cabeza. Gritaba, lloraba y no dejaba que nadie se acercara, ni siquiera Bepo, que era a quién más confianza le tenía.

-Háganse a un lado –ordenó a la tripulación.

Los chicos empezaron a despejar el espacio mientras él se arrodillaba junto a la chica, dejando la espada a un lado.

-Anelisse –intentaba llamarla.

Sin embargo, ella no respondía. Y cada vez que él intentaba tocarla, lo empujaba con las manos y pataleaba. No le quedó de otra más que hacer uso de su fuerza. La tomó de los brazos bruscamente y la jaló hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarla. Ella siguió forcejeando durante minutos interminables hasta que, agotada, se acomodó en el pecho de Law sin dejar de llorar.

-Quiero a mi mamá… -repetía una y otra vez gritando.

-Te llevaré con ella –respondía Law-. Prometo que te llevaré con ella.

-¿Por qué me abandonó? No lo entiendo…

-Anelisse, ella no te abandonó. Tú te fuiste.

-No. Ella se fue. Yo la amaba pero ella se fue.

Law no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ella había dicho que quería regresar a su casa con sus padres y tíos. ¿Por qué ahora decía que la habían abandonado?

Law la separó de su pecho para que la chica lo mirara.

-Anelisse, dijiste que querías ir al Nuevo Mundo…

Pero Anelisse se aferraba a él. Seguía llorando y gritando.

-Ellos lo destruyeron todo… No quería estar sola… Yo era feliz con ella…

Anelisse parecía estar diciendo incoherencias. Law intentó separarla nuevamente, pero esta vez la zarandeó con brusquedad buscando la manera de hacer que la chica reaccionara.

-Anelisse, ¿cómo se llama tu mamá? Dime el nombre de tu mamá –ordenó firmemente.

-Kendra –gritó Anelisse-. Kendra se fue dejándome sola…

Dejó que la chica volviera a pegarse a él y la abrazó con fuerza. Empezaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Anelisse ya había hablado de Kendra en una ocasión. Kendra le había enseñado a leer, escribir y cantar.

Anelisse siguió gritando cosas sobre monstruos en el cielo, fuego, destrucción y Kendra durante horas. Él no la soltó ni un segundo, dejó que ella se desahogara. Por momentos parecía agotada y dejaba de llorar, de repente volvía a ponerse agresiva y lo golpeaba y rasguñaba. Law temía que el círculo de luz que la había rodeado en la cubierta apareciera de nuevo.

Anelisse se agotó totalmente cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Cayó completamente dormida en brazos de Law. El capitán esperó un rato más asegurándose de que la chica no volviera a despertarse. Entonces, la cargó con cuidado y la acomodó en la cama improvisada. La cubrió con la manta y se sentó cerca de ella, recargándose en la pared. Estaba agotado, pero no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola.

-Law –lo llamó en sueños, parecía más tranquila-. No me dejes sola… No quiero estar sola…

Law se inclinó hacia ella.

-No lo haré nunca –dijo en su oído.

El resto de la tripulación estaba esparcida por el pasillo y en la pequeña habitación. Bart era el único que no se encontraba cerca, seguramente él había ido a revisar que el submarino mantuviera su ritmo.

Volvió a recargarse en la pared y cerró los ojos. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó los murmullos de los miembros de la tripulación. Hablaban en susurros sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Dijo que su mamá se llama Kendra?

-Se supone que su nombre es Samara, ¿no?

-¿Entonces quién es Kendra?

-¿Y a qué se refería con monstruos del cielo?

-También dijo algo de destrucción.

-No entiendo nada.

-¡Pobre Anelisse-chan! En algún momento debió haber sufrido mucho.

Law también creía que Anelisse había sufrido en algún momento de su vida. Y a diferencia de sus nakamas, él podía entender gran parte de lo que la chica había gritado en su trance. Él sabía que muchos poblados, islas enteras, habían sido destruidas por órdenes de la Marina. También sabía que la mayoría de las veces el pretexto era insignificante.

Él podía imaginar perfectamente a una pequeña Anelisse sobreviviendo a uno de esos ataques y siendo rescatada por una mujer de nombre Kendra. Sabía que ella no era su madre biológica porque la primera vez que la había mencionado no había dado muestras de que lo fuera, así que Kendra tenía que ser una mujer que pasaba por ahí. Podía imaginarse a esa niña superando el trauma, tal vez borrándolo por completo de su mente, gracias al cariño y el cuidado de esa mujer. También podía ver a Anelisse aprendiendo a leer y escribir en las clases de Kendra. Seguramente la mujer la felicitaba cuando escribía bien las palabras y la reprendía cuando hacía berrinche y no quería poner atención a las enseñanzas. Seguro que ella la abrazaba por las noches y le cantaba canciones cuando la pequeña despertaba por culpa de alguna pesadilla, como había ocurrido momentos antes.

Sin embargo, Kendra había desaparecido de repente. No le había dicho a Anelisse a dónde iba ni por qué. Anelisse habría vagado por el mundo sin saber qué hacer hasta que otra buena mujer la recogió. Con un pasado como ese a Law no le sorprendía que Anelisse fuera mimada y tratada con todo el cariño del mundo.

A pesar de eso, Anelisse se había empeñado en buscar a su segunda madre, escondiéndose en una caja para infiltrarse en un buque de la Marina. Esa era la razón por la que una chica como ella deseaba viajar a un lugar como el Nuevo Mundo.

Law no lograba comprender qué significaba el tatuaje que llevaba en el hombro, pero sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con ese pasado que, estaba seguro, ni siquiera ella recordaba.

Desafortunadamente, Law creía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Podía apostar que Kendra, a estas alturas, ya estaba muerta. Si alguien, ya sea la Marina o algún reino vecino, había dado la orden de destruir por completo el lugar de nacimiento de Anelisse, lo normal era que buscaran destruirlo todo. Si Kendra había rescatado a Anelisse de ese lugar o también era sobreviviente y sólo había escapado con la niña, era normal que las persiguieran hasta dar con ellas. Que Kendra hubiera ofrecido su propia vida para defender la de la niña no le sorprendía, pero cómo se lo podía explicar a Anelisse, que parecía muy empeñada en encontrar a su madre.

Law se preguntó qué era lo último que Anelisse había escuchado de Kendra. ¿Había sido un "te amo"?

Alguien se rió sacando a Law de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Estás diciendo que Anelisse-chan derrotó al capitán? –escuchó la voz de alguien.

-Te digo que esa niña esconde algo. Cuando hizo aparecer ese círculo y luego el remolino, el capitán fue incapaz de moverse.

-¿Anelisse-chan es más fuerte que nuestro capitán?

-El agua de mar lo debilita, ¿recuerdan?

-Eso convierte a Anelisse-chan en alguien más fuerte que el capitán.

-Que una jovencita como ella lo venciera debió ser muy vergonzoso…

¿De qué estaban hablando esos sujetos? Las cosas no habían pasado de esa manera. Él no había sido derrotado por Anelisse. Sí se sorprendió al ver de lo que era capaz esa chica, pero no fue derrotado por ella.

-Pobre de nuestro capitán…

Y más risas silenciosas se escucharon.

-¡Hey! Los estoy escuchando.

La tripulación entera palideció cuando vio a su capitán levantarse y mirarlos fijamente. Law echó un vistazo al bulto que era Anelisse y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba una taza de café.


	11. Enfrentando al Capitán

**CAPITULO 11**

 **ENFRENTANDO AL CAPITÁN**

Anelisse despertó a medio día. Se incorporó en sus mantas y se talló los ojos para aclarar su visión. Había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. No recordaba haber tenido pesadillas tan terroríficas antes. Pensó en Kendra. Su madre cantaba por las noches para que ella no tuviera pesadillas mientras la acurrucaba entre sus enormes brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas. Seguía sin entender por qué Kendra se había marchado sin dar explicaciones.

Miró a su alrededor secándose las lágrimas. Gran parte de la tripulación estaba esparcida por la pequeña habitación, incluidos Bepo, Shachi, Penguin y Nino. La puerta se encontraba abierta. Anelisse pudo adivinar que los que no cupieron dentro de la habitación se esparcieron por el pasillo. Todos dormían profundamente.

Anelisse comprendía lo que habían hecho por ella durante la noche, aunque no recordaba todos los detalles. Ellos habían pasado la noche en vela, vigilando su sueño. Nunca imaginó sentirse tan agradecida con un grupo de piratas. Definitivamente ellos la confundían. No eran las personas perversas que siempre le habían pintado. Ellos eran buenos, a pesar de su fama o su pasado.

Aunque ellos estaban dormidos, había rastros de preocupación en sus caras. Anelisse sonrió agradecida. Se levantó lo más silenciosa que pudo para verlos. Casi todos estaban ahí. Sólo faltaban Jean Bart (quien nunca se acercaba a ella) y Law.

En sus vagos recuerdos, Law había pasado gran parte de la noche abrazándola. ¿Había sido sólo parte de sus sueños? ¿Dónde estaba Law? Ni siquiera había rastros de su aroma. Para que no estuviera su aroma él debía haberse ido horas atrás.

Se sentía cansada, mareada y le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando la puerta, deseando que Law entrara.

Bepo se removió en su lugar, se enderezó con pereza y estiró los brazos. Entonces abrió los ojos.

-¿Anelisse-chan? –se sorprendió al ver a la chica-. ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿Te sientes bien?

El oso se levantó en seguida y, pasando sobre Shachi y Penguin, se acercó a Anelisse. Los dos muchachos se despertaron enfadados.

-Bepo, ten más cuidado.

-Anelisse-chan, vuelve a acostarte –ordenó el oso ignorando a sus compañeros. Tomó a Anelisse por los hombros y la empujó suavemente.

Pero Anelisse se negó a moverse.

Shachi y Penguin se levantaron y también se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede, Anelisse-chan?

-Quiero ver a Law –susurró.

-Iré a buscar al capitán –dijo Penguin.

-No –lo detuvo Anelisse-. Si no está aquí es porque no quiere verme. Déjalo.

-Anelisse-chan, el capitán estuvo aquí toda la noche. Necesitaba estirarse un poco y salió por un momento. No tardará en volver –explicó Shachi.

-No –negó Anelisse-. Él no quiere verme…

-No digas eso, Anelisse-chan –intervino Bepo-. El capitán estaba muy preocupado…

-Sí –afirmó Shachi-. Iré a buscarlo y…

-No –Anelisse no pudo contener las lágrimas-. Ya no quiero verlo.

Los muchachos empezaron a despertarse poco a poco cuando Anelisse levantó la voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Anelisse-chan está llorando nuevamente…

-Que alguien llame al capitán…

Anelisse abrazó a Bepo sin poder controlar el llanto. Sí quería ver a Law, pero él la detestaba, lo había demostrado muchas veces. ¿Lo hacía porque ella era una llorona? ¿Si dejaba de llorar la querría un poco más? ¿O simplemente se trataba de algo de piratas? No lo comprendía.

El alboroto que estaba formándose a su alrededor se detuvo repentinamente. Anelisse dejó de llorar un momento para mirar atrás. Law se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando a todos con una expresión severa en el rostro.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó con una seriedad que Anelisse no le había visto-. Anelisse-ya necesita descansar. ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

-L-lo sentimos, capitán –se disculpó Clione.

-Si tienen tanta energía como para estar corriendo de un lado a otro, vayan a ocuparse de sus obligaciones –ordenó el capitán.

Algunos salieron apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Anelisse-chan no se siente bien –dijo Bepo.

Law intentó acercarse a la chica, pero Anelisse se escondió detrás de Bepo.

-No quiero verte –dijo ella-. Ve y ocúpate de tus obligaciones, "capitán terrorífico".

Unos pocos de los que se habían quedado ahogaron una risa.

Law suspiró con cansancio.

-Anelisse-ya –dijo impaciente-. Pasaste tres días inconsciente, despertaste y saliste sin permiso, no te has alimentado adecuadamente y tuviste una noche muy agotadora… Necesito revisarte.

-No quiero.

-Anelisse-ya, tienes que obedecerme.

-No. Eres capitán de ellos, no mío.

Law caminó hacia Anelisse, pero ella se movió hacia el otro lado de Bepo. Law la siguió y los dos terminaron caminando en círculos alrededor de Bepo. Hasta que el capitán le dio alcance moviéndose en dirección contraria, tomando el brazo de la chica.

Anelisse soltó un leve grito y forcejeó con Law para soltarse.

-Suéltame.

-Anelisse-ya, deja de moverte.

El resto de los muchachos miraban la escena en silencio, no querían involucrarse sin saber qué reacción tendría el capitán.

Anelisse golpeó a Law un par de veces segura de que no le haría ningún daño porque no tenía la energía suficiente para defenderse.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? –soltó Law de repente mirando a la tripulación-. ¿No les dije que fueran a ocuparse de sus obligaciones?

-Lo sentimos –respondió Bepo.

-No les hables así –los defendió Anelisse-. Ellos son buenos.

-El día de hoy están muy holgazanes –los reprendió Law.

-Que no les hables así –volvió a ordenar Anelisse. Entonces la chica reunió sus pocas fuerzas y abofeteó nuevamente a Law. Esta vez estaba segura de que al menos lo había sorprendido.

Sin embargo, Law le lanzó una mirada seria y la agarró de las muñecas, asegurándose de que ella no pudiera utilizar sus manos.

-No me des órdenes –dijo de forma amenazante.

Por un segundo Anelisse lo miró con miedo, pero en seguida cambió su actitud por una desafiante. Estaba decidida a no dejar que Law volviera a intimidarla. Lo enfrentaría con su diminuto tamaño y pocas fuerzas. Si iba a morir lo haría con la cabeza en alto, como Kendra le había enseñado a enfrentar las dificultades. Por primera vez en su vida seguiría cada uno de los consejos de su madre desaparecida. Las pesadillas tenían un lado positivo: habían despertado muchos de sus recuerdos con Kendra. Así que Anelisse miró desafiante al capitán. Y por primera vez, ella vio sorpresa en esos ojos grises.

Entonces Law hizo algo que Anelisse no esperaba que hiciera: sonrió. No era una sonrisa de burla, como las que solía dedicarle. Él sonrió con gusto, como si hubiera visto algo agradable.

-¡Vamos, Anelisse-chan! ¡No te des por vencida! –oyó el grito de Penguin.

-Contamos contigo –lo secundó Shachi.

-Defiéndenos del capitán –terció Nino.

Anelisse los miró sin comprenderlo del todo. ¿Realmente querían que los defendiera? Pero si ellos eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

-Ya suéltame –le gritó a Law jalando hacia atrás para que él la soltara.

Los chicos comenzaron a lanzar porras para apoyarla, pero ella creía que era inútil. Le parecía que Law tenía cien veces su fuerza ya que no se movía de su lugar.

-¿De dónde sacas esa energía, Anelisse-ya? –preguntó el capitán-. Deberías estar acostada, durmiendo.

Anelisse no quería rendirse y como último recurso, pateó la espinilla del capitán. Law se quejó en voz alta lanzando un improperio, soltó una de las manos de Anelisse y casi perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo, sostuvo la otra mano con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Anelisse se aferró a no quejarse y siguió forcejeando una vez que el capitán retomó su posición impasible.

-Es la última vez que lo digo, váyanse –gritó Law a su tripulación cuando sus voces eran tan altas que no se entendía lo que decían.

Ante la expresión seria del capitán, los muchachos se dieron por vencidos y salieron de la habitación dirigiendo una mirada de apoyo a la chica.

Por su parte, Anelisse intentaba hacer que Law la soltara ayudándose con su mano libre. Jalaba y pellizcaba a Law con todas sus fuerzas.

-Anelisse-ya, detente –ordenó Law a Anelisse.

Cuando Law intentó sostener la otra mano de la chica, ella se retiró caminando hacia atrás para que no la tocara, dándole la espalda. Inesperadamente, Law la soltó un segundo para agarrarla de la cintura.

Al verse en una posición que consideraba muy vergonzosa, Anelisse gritó y pataleó con fuerza. Law la cargó evitando que la chica fuera a parar al suelo, perdió el equilibrio y fue él quien cayó.

Cuando Anelisse comprendió que los dos quedaron sentados en el suelo, dejó de moverse. Estaba agotada, respiraba agitadamente y sentía a su corazón latir con violencia. Law la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su torso.

Con una mano Law empezó a jugar con el cabello de la chica. Anelisse se sonrojó con esas caricias, pero le permitió continuar. En ese momento, se sentía segura. Algo en su interior le decía que Law no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara, ni piratas desconocidos, ni los monstruos que había visto en sus sueños.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el capitán un rato después.

Anelisse asintió con la cabeza antes de moverse un poco para verlo a los ojos. Law tenía rasguños en la cara y cuello. Consciente de que había sido culpa de ella, se sintió avergonzada, así que volteó el rostro y trató de ocultarlo en el brazo con el que Law la abrazaba.

-Lamento todos los problemas que he causado –dijo en un susurro-. Es mi culpa que tus nakamas no trabajaran el día de hoy.

Law dejó de jugar con el cabello de la chica para acercar su rostro.

-En realidad no me importa –murmuró en su oído.

Pasaron otros minutos sin decirse nada. Hasta que el capitán se movió de su lugar.

-Deberías descansar, Anelisse-ya.

Anelisse sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando Law la soltó para levantarse. Anelisse lo miró con cierta tristeza. Law le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la guió al bulto que era su cama.

Anelisse se metió entre las mantas evitando la mirada del capitán.

Law acarició por última vez la cabeza de la chica antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Anelisse-ya –la llamó antes de salir. La chica volteó a verlo-. ¿Me has perdonado?

Anelisse se sorprendió con la pregunta. Se sentó para verlo fijamente.

-No –respondió ella-. Nunca te perdonaré.

Law salió sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Anelisse volvió a acostarse y lloró en silencio. No quería a ese terrorífico capitán, pero el día que se separaran para siempre le iba a doler.


	12. La Última Noche en el Polar Tang

**CAPITULO 12**

 **LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE EN EL POLAR TANG**

Al día siguiente Anelisse tocó la puerta de la habitación de Law para entregarle unas cinco sudaderas que antes le pertenecían con la excusa de que ya no quería tener nada de él. Law intentó regresárselas porque la chica se había encargado de cortarlas y coserlas como si fueran vestidos antes de usarlas, pero ella se negó a tenerlas nuevamente.

Después le dijo que lo dejaría revisarla porque el fuerte dolor de cabeza no se iba y cuando la invitó a entrar, ella respondió que sólo dejaría que él se le acercara en la Enfermería (donde un doctor debería trabajar), y en presencia de Bepo.

Una vez que él descartó todo tipo de problemas con la salud de la chica, Law supo por medio de Nino que Anelisse se había encerrado en la Sala de Control, donde pasó casi todo el día sentada en un rincón, lo más lejos posible de Bart.

Anelisse seguía riendo con Bepo y el resto de la tripulación, pero en cuanto lo veía a él ponía una expresión severa y de reproche. Law pensaba que esa mirada le daba cierto aire de madurez. Anelisse parecía haber crecido mucho desde lo ocurrido con la luz azul y las pesadillas que la habían atormentado durante horas. Ya no iba de un lado a otro del Polar Tang causando desastres como una niña pequeña. Ella era mucho más fuerte y valiente. Cuando Anelisse salió de la caja como un gatito asustado, nunca se imaginó ver esa mirada feroz en un rostro tan angelical. A Law le agradaba esa parte. Sus cambios eran interesantes. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, desde que había confundido a Anelisse con su hermana Lami, no le había quedado más remedio que admitir que extrañaba la presencia de la chica, sobre todo esa sonrisa que sólo tenía para él. Anelisse tenía un aire muy tranquilizador.

Law empezó a sentir curiosidad por Anelisse desde el momento en que descubrió el poder de su olfato. Esa capacidad que ella tenía para distinguir el aroma de cada una de las personas a su alrededor e incluso saber en dónde estuvieron, era algo a lo que se le podía sacar tanto provecho como al _kenbunshoku haki,_ esa habilidad que le otorga al usuario un sexto sentido para ver los detalles de su alrededor. También había descubierto que Anelisse tenía un poder de observación fuera de lo común, pues había retratado a la perfección cada detalle de los miembros de la tripulación en sus dibujos. Desde entonces, Law estaba seguro de que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, Anelisse podría convertirse en una persona muy poderosa. Hasta antes de las pesadillas, Law se había estado preguntando por qué la Marina desperdiciaba ese potencial. Por supuesto, Koizumi Samara no tenía la misma fama que Sakazuki, quien era un hombre muy severo cuando se hablaba de "justicia". Los rumores decían que la Vicealmirante Samara era una mujer estricta, pero sumamente amable y del Vicealmirante Yuu se decía lo mismo, de él incluso se decía que había salvado a un poblado entero que fue atacado por piratas y que había adoptado a uno de los huérfanos, aunque no fuera oficialmente.

Aunque Law había escuchado muchas veces sus nombres, sólo los había visto en una ocasión: el día que su propuesta de ser nombrado Shichibukai fue aprobada. El mismo día en que Anelisse llegó al Polar Tang. Y efectivamente, la impresión que ellos le dieron concordaba con su fama, a pesar de que la mujer le parecía molesta. No era difícil imaginarlos mimando a su pequeña hija. De seguro ellos no la imaginaban como una guerrera. Era probable que tuvieran sueños mucho más pacíficos para ella.

La primera teoría que Law había desarrollado para explicar el gran talento de Anelisse fue una Akuma no Mi. Esa era la explicación con mayor sentido pues él mismo tenía esas habilidades, así que podía comprender que Anelisse desarrollara las suyas a partir de eso. Pero la chica insistía en que nunca había probado ninguna Akuma no Mi. Al principio pensaba que Anelisse mentía porque no quería dar mucha información de ella misma. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que la chica no sabía mentir, y los temas de los que no quería hablar mejor los evitaba.

Su segunda teoría estaba más relacionada con el _haki_. Le parecía que Anelisse había desarrollado (de manera accidental por supuesto), el _kenbunshoku haki._ Tal vez había ocurrido mientras observaba a sus padres o a Seiichi. Su teoría nuevamente se vino abajo cuando vio el círculo de luz azul que la rodeó antes de aparecer el tornado cuando le cortó el cabello.

Un olfato potente, una capacidad de observación fuera de lo común, la capacidad para retener en su mente detalles que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera verían y probablemente el poder de controlar el mar hacían de Anelisse una persona con un potencial de batalla increíble, pero no había una explicación razonable a eso.

Law podría apostar que los Vicealmirantes no tenían idea de qué clase de persona habían adoptado como hija. Por lo tanto, la Marina no tenía conocimiento del gran poder que estaba en sus manos.

La primera reacción de Law había sido sacar provecho de eso que la Marina había desperdiciado. Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo en el momento en que comparó a Anelisse con su hermana Lami. Anelisse no sólo poseía esa sonrisa que Lami guardaba sólo para él, también tenía ese aire alegre y frágil que sólo había visto en su hermana, a pesar de que físicamente no se parecían en nada. Si Lami hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir, él odiaría al pirata que quisiera aprovecharse de ella. Y a partir de ese pensamiento, necesitaba tener cerca a Anelisse. Esa mirada de odio que había adoptado únicamente para él, lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería que Anelisse volviera a buscarlo, que se refugiara en él, volver a ser su persona favorita en el Polar Tang.

Law necesitaba que Anelisse lo perdonara.

A pesar de todo, su orgullo no le permitía pedir una disculpa formal. Así que optó por satisfacer hasta el más mínimo capricho de la chica. Le regaló todo el papel y tinta que Bepo tenía para dibujar sus mapas y le ofreció todos sus libros personales. Anelisse de buen grado los hubiera aceptado el día que platicaron por primera vez en la cena, pero ahora se negaba a recibir algo proveniente de él. Además, Anelisse ya no pedía cosas sólo por pedir, y era mucho más cuidadosa al hacer alguna tarea. Anelisse había logrado hacer la cena junto con Hiro sin incendiar la cocina ni romper los platos.

Sus intentos de acercarse tampoco funcionaban, porque Anelisse salía de cualquier habitación en la que Law entrara. Hasta fue capaz de dormir en la habitación de Bepo y los muchachos para evitar que Law entrara a la suya.

Lo peor era que la tripulación entera había malinterpretado sus acciones, y a sus espaldas empezaron a transmitirse historias de enamorados y la obligación que tenían como nakamas de ayudarlos a reconciliarse.

Law estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando Bepo se dirigió a él con (a su parecer), una muy mala noticia: pronto llegarían a Lantana. El submarino había perdido el rumbo y se había estropeado después de la luz que provocó la tormenta. Les había tomado bastante tiempo recuperarse, pero por fin llegarían a su objetivo. Lantana era la primera isla real en la que harían una parada en el Nuevo Mundo. Era su oportunidad para reparar lo que todavía faltaba en el Polar Tang, reunir provisiones y entregar a Anelisse a la Marina. Eso significaba que las oportunidades de Law para reconciliarse con la chica estaban a punto de acabarse. Anelisse se iría llena de odio y no volvería a verla nunca más.

Law ponía todo de su parte. Anelisse se negaba a cooperar.

Y por fin llegó el terrible día.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando el submarino llegó a Lantana. Media tripulación, incluido Law se encontraban en la cubierta para ver la nueva isla. Anelisse se había encerrado en su habitación todo el día, no había salido ni para comer y nadie la había visto. Bepo guió al submarino a una bahía inhabitada lejos del pueblo principal para evitar cualquier conflicto. La zona era rocosa, rodeada de un bosque. Según el oso, tendrían que atravesarlo para llegar al pueblo.

Law dejó que sus nakamas se maravillaran con la visión mientras él regresaba al interior del Polar Tang. Ellos parecían demasiado felices. Él comprendía que llevaban mucho tiempo sin desembarcar, pero parecía que habían olvidado que ese era el lugar donde se despedirían de Anelisse.

Creyendo que la chica no saldría de su habitación hasta el día siguiente, Law les dio permiso a sus nakamas de salir a conocer el pueblo esa noche, encargando a Penguin y Shachi que consiguieran información sobre el oficial de la Marina que custodiaba la isla. Ellos sólo accedieron después de hacerlo prometer que protegería a Anelisse y no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Casi todos se marcharon. En el submarino sólo se quedaron Bepo, Jean Bart y Law.

El capitán ya se había dado por vencido en su propósito de reconciliarse con la chica. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, iría a la base de la Marina y la entregaría a los oficiales. Ya no tenía más tiempo, y dudaba que esa noche cambiara de opinión. Para empezar, ni siquiera la había visto.

Law se ofreció a hacer la cena esa noche. Bepo y Jean Bart se quedaron con él en la cocina auxiliándolo con cosas sencillas como cortar los vegetales y vigilar que el guisado no se quemara.

Los tres trabajaban en silencio hasta que Bart habló:

-Deberías estar más contento, capitán.

Law dejó los vegetales a un lado para ver a su nakama.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó.

-¿No querías deshacerte de esa niña?

Law desvió la mirada. Era cierto que por mucho tiempo él había estado ansioso por deshacerse de Anelisse, pero ahora la situación era diferente. No quería que ella se fuera estando molesta con él. Una parte de él deseaba volver a verla en un futuro. En uno donde él ya hubiera arreglado sus pendientes. Claro que eso no lo iba a admitir nunca en voz alta.

-No digas esas cosas –intervino Bepo-. El capitán quiere a Anelisse-chan.

Law perdió el aire al escuchar a Bepo. Él no quería a Anelisse. Anelisse era una molestia. Bart tenía razón, debería sentirse más contento. Quitarse a Anelisse de encima era como quitarse una gran carga. Ella sólo causaba problemas, ella sólo lo confundía más y más.

-Ella sólo ha causado problemas desde que llegó –argumentó Bart poniendo en palabras los pensamientos del capitán.

-Es cierto que ha sido difícil para Anelisse-chan, pero se ha adaptado bastante bien a nosotros –la defendió Bepo.

Los argumentos de Bepo eran más que ciertos. Anelisse se había adaptado tanto a la tripulación, que en ocasiones parecía un miembro más de los Piratas Heart. Con su sonrisa y alegría infantil era el miembro que le daba luz al Polar Tang.

-¿Anelisse-ya te desagrada? –preguntó Law mirando a Bart.

Bart miró un momento a su capitán antes de contestar.

-No –Bart tomó una cuchara y empezó a dar vueltas a la sopa que habían estado preparando-. Yo también me he encariñado con ella. Es como un pequeño ángel.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema con ella? –preguntó Bepo de mal humor-. Nunca has hecho el menor esfuerzo por conversar con ella.

-No tengo ningún problema con ella –respondió Bart sin mirar a sus compañeros-. Ella sólo conoce el lado positivo de la Marina. No sabe lo que es un verdadero Tenryuubito y tampoco sabe nada de la esclavitud que la Marina ha solapado durante años. No quiero que me haga preguntas. No quiero ser yo quien le rompa esa burbuja en la que ha vivido.

-Es cierto que Anelisse-chan es demasiado inocente –aceptó Bepo.

-¿Así que has estado protegiéndola todo este tiempo? –inquirió Law.

-Todos lo hemos hecho, capitán –respondió Bart-. Hasta tú –Law lo miró sin comprender-. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fue ella quien dañó el Polar Tang?

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No sabía que se lo habías ocultado. El día que se encerró en la Sala de Control me preguntó si tú la odiabas por ser tan tonta como un pez. Le dije que eras demasiado frío como para mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, y que no la odiabas ni siquiera un poco, que la prueba estaba en que no la habías castigado a pesar de todos los problemas que había causado con ese incidente. Me di cuenta de que no sabía nada porque se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo, pero ya no podía retractarme y no me dejó en paz hasta que le di todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Law regresó a las verduras. Así que Anelisse ya sabía que él no la había dejado inconsciente y que tenía algunos poderes inexplicables. ¿Era esa la razón del por qué ya no se acercaba a él? ¿Acaso estaba tan avergonzada que no quería dar la cara? ¿Tenía que buscarla para explicarle que no la culpaba de nada?

-Iré a buscar a Anelisse-chan mientras ponen la mesa –dijo Bepo en cuanto los platillos estuvieron listos para servirse.

El oso salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Law sirvió cuatro platos y se sentó en un extremo de la mesa. Si Anelisse decidía no salir de su habitación, él mismo la iría a buscar. Tenía que hablar con ella por última vez. Tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado y averiguar lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Ella también va a extrañarte –murmuró Bart después de un silencio incómodo.

Law lo miró fijamente.

-No lo hará. Me odia completamente… Y yo tampoco la voy a extrañar. Tú lo dijiste hace rato, sólo causa problemas.

-Capitán –insistió Bart-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que significas para ella?

Law no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle a Bart a qué se refería porque la puerta se abrió en ese momento. Bepo entró aún más contento que cuando terminaron de cocinar. Y detrás de él entró Anelisse.

La chica resplandecía. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje de su hombro, suelto de la parte de la falda y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Law no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero el Jolly Roger de la tripulación estaba bordado en un extremo de la falda en color amarillo. También llevaba un collar sencillo en el cuello, una pulsera en la muñeca izquierda y hasta había perforado sus orejas para ponerse un par de pendientes. Su cabello lucía nuevamente tan sedoso como el día que salió de la caja.

Law la miró sorprendido, haciendo todo lo posible por no admitir que se veía bastante linda.

-¡Capitán! –lo llamó Bepo. Law apartó la mirada para prestarle atención al oso. Daba la impresión de que Bepo lo había llamado varias veces-. Anelisse-chan quiere que esta noche sea especial porque es la última que pasa con nosotros.

La voz de Bepo regresó a Law a la realidad. Recobró la compostura y compuso su característica sonrisa. Anelisse ya se había sentado en el extremo contrario de la mesa.

-Anelisse-ya –se dirigió a la chica. Anelisse lo miró con timidez-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese collar, esa pulsera y esos pendientes? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Todos los piratas tienen tesoros –respondió Anelisse con esa mirada desafiante que a Law le encantaba-. No te los voy a regresar.

-¿Y ese vestido?

-Yo lo hice.

-Ese es mi Jolly Roger.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué lo llevas en tu ropa?

-Quiero sentirme parte de la tripulación porque es la última noche que paso con ellos. Obviamente no es por ti.

Law se inclinó sobre la mesa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que no has entendido lo que es un Jolly Roger –Anelisse apartó la mirada-. Si llevas mi Jolly Roger tienes que respetarme como tu capitán.

Anelisse se movió nerviosa en su asiento.

-Está bien –respondió en un murmullo apenas audible con la cabeza baja y las mejillas coloradas.

Law se enderezó en su silla sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente existía una oportunidad de reconciliarse con la chica o estaba alucinando?

-Capitán, no seas malo con Anelisse-chan –lo reprendió Bepo.

Law miró a Bepo antes de tomar una cuchara y comenzar a comer. Bart lo imitó de inmediato. Bepo sonrió satisfecho. Anelisse levantó la mirada para observar a su alrededor.

-¿Capitán? –se dirigió a Law-. ¿Dónde están todos?

-Salieron –respondió Law.

Anelisse hizo un puchero con el que volvió a verse como una niñita.

-¿Por qué salieron si es la última noche que voy a pasar con ustedes?

-Te encerraste todo el día, Anelisse-ya. Creímos que ya no íbamos a verte.

-Quería verme bonita. Capitán, vamos a buscarlos.

-No los vamos a encontrar. Seguramente van a jugar toda la noche.

-Podían jugar aquí.

-Van a jugar con algunas mujeres, Anelisse-ya.

-¿Y por qué no jugaron conmigo?

Law casi se ahogó con el té que estaba tomando, Bepo se cayó de la silla y Bart se atragantó con un bocado. ¿De verdad Anelisse no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo? Sin poder controlarse Law dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa y se levantó de un brinco.

-Si uno de esos sujetos se atreve a sugerirte que jueguen lo voy a matar.

Anelisse lo miró sin entender nada.

-Anelisse-chan, el capitán se refiere a otro tipo de juegos –intervino Bepo poniéndose de pie. Pero la chica parecía confundida-. Ya sabes, cuando un hombre y una mujer…

Bepo era incapaz de poner en palabras lo que quería enseñarle a Anelisse.

-Anelisse-ya…

Law estaba dispuesto a decir las cosas claramente cuando Bart lo interrumpió.

-Anelisse-chan, probablemente van a dormir con esas mujeres…

El rostro de Anelisse se puso completamente rojo.

-¿Se refieren al juego de los "besos y abrazos"?

Los tres hombres se quedaron sin habla. ¿Quién le había enseñado a llamar el juego de los "besos y abrazos" a "eso"? Law suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos ella ya había entendido de qué estaban hablando. Recobraron la compostura y volvieron a sentarse.

-¿Por qué se fueron esta noche?

-Anelisse-ya, los hombres necesitamos esos "besos y abrazos" –la chica se encogió en su silla con timidez y a Law se le ocurrió una idea divertida-. Si regresan esta noche probablemente lo hagan después de haber bebido litros y litros de alcohol. Es probable que ellos te busquen… -Anelisse negó con la cabeza y el miedo reflejado en los ojos-. Cuando terminemos de cenar, te encierras en tu habitación y no vuelvas a salir para nada.

-Capitán, ¿qué hago si ellos me buscan para jugar conmigo? Yo no quiero jugar a eso con ellos…

-Gritas. Yo voy a estar al pendiente.

Law regresó a su comida tranquilamente a pesar de la dura mirada de Bepo. Anelisse tardó en recuperarse de la impresión y sólo tomó su plato cuando Bart le indicó que ya debería estar todo frío.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en total silencio. Y cuando terminaron, Bepo fue el primero en levantarse, estiró los brazos y bostezó.

-Y todavía falta lavar los trastes –dijo con desánimo.

-Yo me encargaré de todo –anunció Law dando el último sorbo a su taza de té-. Ustedes vayan a descansar.

-¿Estás seguro, capitán? –preguntó Bart.

-Claro.

Bepo, Bart y Anelisse se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Espera, Anelisse-ya –Law detuvo a la chica.

Anelisse lo miró un segundo antes de sonreír nuevamente, corrió hasta donde estaba el capitán y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Buenas noches, capitán.

Entonces lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Law la detuvo antes de que llegara junto a Bepo.

-Tú tienes que ayudarme. Es una orden de tu capitán.

Anelisse lanzó una mirada de tristeza a Bepo, asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de los otros dos. Bepo volvió a mirar a Law con esa expresión acusadora que tanto lo perturbaba, dio las buenas noches y salió con Bart.

-Yo lavo y tú secas –indicó Law empezando a levantar los platos.

Anelisse lo siguió cuidadosamente. Law sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que la chica realmente había cambiado mucho. Él le pasaba los platos ya limpios y ella los recibía tranquilamente, sin esa euforia que antes los había roto.

Los dos estaban en silencio. Law la miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando por curiosidad, pero ella no levantaba la mirada para nada. No estaba seguro de que Anelisse lo hubiera perdonado. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía qué decir.

-Capitán –Anelisse fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Law la miró con sorpresa, el rostro de la muchacha nuevamente estaba coloreado-. ¿Tú no quieres jugar a los "besos y abrazos" con las mujeres de esta isla?

Law se sorprendió aún más. ¿Por qué Anelisse le hacía esa pregunta? Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Lavó las últimas dos tazas y la miró fijamente.

-¿Y tú, Anelisse-ya? ¿No quieres jugar a los "besos y abrazos"?

Anelisse se puso tan roja como un tomate y negó con la cabeza. A Law le daban gracia sus reacciones. Así que decidió jugar con ella un rato. Se recargó en el fregadero y sonrió con burla.

-Podríamos jugar juntos –dijo. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Anelisse lo miraba con esos brillantes ojos casi sin parpadear-. Sólo por ser la última noche que pasarás en el Polar Tang. Seiichi-ya no tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Jugabas a los "besos y abrazos" con Seiichi-ya muy seguido?

La mirada de la muchacha era tan profunda que Law empezó a sentirse incómodo.

-Nunca hemos jugado a eso –respondió Anelisse con un susurro.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Law había interpretado la existencia de Seiichi como el prometido de la chica. Anelisse tenía la inocencia de una niña en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y no quieres jugar conmigo? –Law hacía lo posible por mantenerse impasible. Anelisse bajó la mirada.

Law sonrió y se despegó del fregadero, había sido un día agotador y estaba listo para ir a dormir.

-Tú deberías decidirlo, eres el capitán.

Law se detuvo a medio camino al oír las palabras de Anelisse. Estaba completamente seguro de estar despierto, pero ahora todo a su alrededor le parecía parte de un sueño.

Anelisse lo miraba con la cara roja pero decidida.

Regresó junto al fregadero y se paró delante de ella. Anelisse era tan baja de estatura que tenía que agacharse para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces dame un beso, Anelisse-ya.

Las palabras las soltó sin darse cuenta. Se suponía que Anelisse era algo así como Lami, ¿qué demonios hacía pidiéndole un beso? Él esperaba una cachetada bien merecida. Sin embargo, lo que Anelisse respondió lo dejó atónito.

-Cierra los ojos, capitán.

Law la miró sorprendido durante una fracción de segundo y obedeció la orden. En ese momento le era imposible no pensar en Anelisse como una mujer hermosa. Él ya había tocado esa suave piel, ahora quería probar esos labios.

Anelisse posó sus manos sobre el pecho del capitán y se acercó. Law podía sentir el suave aliento de la chica. Cada vez estaba más ansioso.

Entonces un pensamiento lo invadió. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Se conformaría con un simple beso? ¿Perdería los estribos y atacaría a la chica?

Sin poder moverse de su sitio, deseó que Anelisse se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque él no lo haría, él deseaba ese beso más que nada en el mundo.

Abrió un ojo sólo por curiosidad. Anelisse se había puesto de puntillas porque no lo alcanzaba, también había cerrado los ojos, tenía las mejillas coloreadas y sus labios estaban fruncidos.

Law no podía esperar más. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó más y estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de ella cuando Anelisse gritó, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dio la vuelta.

-No puedo –dijo casi en un grito- No quiero darle mi primer beso a un pirata.

Sin saber si estaba molesto por el beso interrumpido o por no ser capaz de controlar sus instintos, Law se dirigió a la puerta en grandes zancadas.

-No olvides cerrar la puerta de tu habitación con llave, Anelisse-ya.

Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y corrió a su habitación.


	13. El Festival de Lantana

**CAPITULO 13**

 **EL FESTIVAL DE LANTANA**

La mayoría de los muchachos ya habían terminado de desayunar cuando Law entró a la cocina. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y tomó asiento junto a Bepo. Hiro no tardó en ofrecerle una taza de café.

-Te ves cansado, capitán –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin entender por qué la mitad de sus nakamas lo miraban con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros, tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

-Anelisse-chan no ha salido de su habitación –dijo Bepo.

Law evitó la mirada de Bepo. No quería saber si le reprocharía algo o si él también tenía esa sonrisa.

-¿Lograron averiguar algo sobre el oficial de la Marina de esta isla? –preguntó para disimular los sentimientos que lo atormentaban desde la noche anterior. Hiro le pasó un plato de guisado que se limitó a mirar. No tenía apetito.

-Por supuesto –respondió Shachi-. Es el capitán Zazil. La isla empezó a ser atacada constantemente por piratas de todo tipo después de la guerra de Marineford así que lo mandaron para protegerla. No es una base oficialmente porque, en teoría, él tenía que marcharse cuando las cosas estuvieran más estables.

-Supongo que irás tú solo a entregar a Anelisse-chan, ¿verdad, capitán? –preguntó Hiro.

-Aprovecharé el título de Shichibukai –respondió Law.

-El Polar Tang se sentirá muy vacío una vez que Anelisse-chan nos abandone –murmuró Penguin.

Todos los presentes dejaron de sonreír en seguida. Bepo incluso se puso a llorar.

-Bepo, no seas exagerado –lo reprendió Shachi.

Law también empezaba a sentir ese vacío. Bajó la mirada a su plato y tomó la cuchara para empezar a comer, pero sólo jugueteó con la comida. Se sentía incapaz de probar un bocado.

-Es cierto –agregó Nino-. Después de todo, es nuestra obligación animar al capitán.

-Si yo me siento tan triste ya me imagino cómo debes sentirte tú, capitán –exclamó Bepo entre lágrimas.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estoy triste? –soltó Law-. Sigo pensando que debimos tirarla al mar. Sólo mírense. No deberían estar llorando por tonterías como estas.

La mayoría del grupo empezó a llorar junto a Bepo. Law dejó el plato a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Iría por Anelisse para que se despidiera de forma más apropiada y estaba dispuesto a arrastrarla nuevamente si fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Anelisse recargada en la pared. La chica lo miró un segundo y se dio la vuelta.

¿Había escuchado lo que acababa de decir?

Law miró al interior de la cocina antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Anelisse-ya?

No sabía si debía acercarse. Si Anelisse lo había escuchado seguramente se sentía lastimada. Él la había lastimado nuevamente, justo después de hacer las paces con ella. Ahora se sentía como un tonto.

-No me refería a…

-Capitán –interrumpió Anelisse en un susurro apenas audible-. Lamento todos los problemas que he causado.

Últimamente Anelisse hacía cosas sorprendentes. Él la había estado molestando la noche anterior con ese asunto de los "besos y abrazos", le había pedido que lo besara, la había asustado y también había dicho cosas dolorosas. ¿Por qué era ella quien se disculpaba?

-Anelisse-ya…

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía con exactitud qué.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo –dijo Anelisse.

-Te van a extrañar –respondió Law. Anelisse le daba la espalda, pero él se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando. Y ese vacío que empezó a sentir en el estómago desde que se levantó aquella mañana, se hizo mucho más grande. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y se agachó para susurrarle al oído-. Yo también.

Anelisse se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza. Por segunda ocasión, Law no fue capaz de corresponderle, pero no apartó a la chica.

-Te quiero, Law –exclamó Anelisse entre lágrimas.

Law se quedó sin habla. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía algo como eso. Acarició el cabello de la chica mientras se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si ella no odiara tanto a los piratas o si él no fuera uno.

-Anelisse-ya, te están esperando –indicó Law apartándola un poco-. Tienes que despedirte de ellos.

Anelisse limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Se nota mucho que estuve llorando?

Law acarició sus mejillas y se inclinó un poco. Aún tenía ganas de probar esos labios. Sin embargo, al recordar las palabras con las que Anelisse lo había rechazado, se separó de inmediato.

-Ellos también están llorando –dijo.

Tomó a Anelisse por los hombros y la encaminó hacia la cocina.

Los chicos corrieron a abrazarla en cuanto Anelisse cruzó la puerta. Ella hacía todo lo posible por reír y bromear con ellos. Law pudo comprobar lo fuerte que se había hecho durante los últimos días. Anelisse regresaría a su casa irreconocible.

El ambiente empezaba a sentirse menos tenso cuando Shachi exclamó:

-Tendremos que llevarte al cuartel de la Marina en poco tiempo porque la isla está festejando un festival y será difícil contactarla en cuanto comience su desfile anual.

Las risas volvieron a apagarse.

-¿Qué tipo de festival es? –quiso saber Law. Necesitaba la mayor cantidad de información posible para que Anelisse se fuera segura.

-Lantana es una isla famosa por su cultivo de flores –explicó Shachi-. Cada año hacen un festival comercial donde intercambian productos con otras islas durante cinco días. Al final presentan un desfile en el que participan todos los habitantes.

-Ayer había marinos por todas partes –corroboró Clione.

-Con tantos visitantes es normal que la Marina esté en guardia –continuó Penguin-. Una vez que comience el desfile habrá tanta gente que no creo que sea difícil pasar desapercibidos, pero ellos estarán tan ocupados que será imposible la comunicación.

-Lo mejor es llevar a Anelisse-chan antes del desfile –repitió Shachi-. Así podremos explicar con calma su situación.

-¿Tienes todas tus cosas listas, Anelisse-ya? –preguntó Law-. Es hora de partir.

Law se puso de pie nuevamente, pero Anelisse se quedó sentada en su sitio, muy quieta. El resto de la tripulación la miraba con tristeza.

-Tengo una idea, capitán –exclamó de pronto con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a ver el desfile y mañana me llevan con más calma?

Los rostros de los muchachos volvieron a iluminarse. La idea de tener a Anelisse cerca una noche más también entusiasmaba a Law, pero mientras más lo pospusieran más difícil sería separarse.

-No –respondió Law-. Te llevaré ahora mismo. Ve por tus cosas.

-Capitán –se quejó Anelisse-. Sólo una noche más. No voy a causar ningún problema.

-Ve por tus cosas, Anelisse-ya.

-No. No me moveré de aquí. Si no quieres ver el desfile entonces me quedaré en el Polar Tang con todos.

-Anelisse-ya, tienes que obedecerme.

-No.

-Anelisse-ya, eras tú la que quería irse de aquí.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Law, Anelisse y la mayor parte de la tripulación llegaron al pueblo de Lantana. Todos iban disfrazados para no llamar la atención, excepto la chica, que llevaba su llamativo vestido.

Law había correteado a Anelisse por gran parte del Polar Tang en su intento de convencerla de que lo mejor era hacer las cosas como él decía. Sin embargo, tuvo que ceder cuando Shachi sugirió usar el festival para conseguir los víveres faltantes para el viaje.

-Como hay comerciantes de muchas partes del Grand Line es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer las compras necesarias –había dicho.

Anelisse salió de debajo de la mesa (donde se había metido), y se puso a bailar con Bepo cuando Law se dio por vencido.

Así que salieron del Polar Tang y se encaminaron al pueblo. Anelisse se había quejado de lo mucho que tenían que caminar pero, una vez que vio los pintorescos puestos y la gente disfrutando del ambiente, se animó y recuperó todas sus energías perdidas. Law tuvo que sostenerla del brazo antes de que corriera hacia la multitud.

-Compraremos lo que necesitamos, veremos el desfile y regresaremos al Polar Tang –indicó Law-. No debemos llamar la atención.

-Capitán aburrido –susurró Anelisse.

Se separaron en pequeños grupos para hacer las compras, más tarde se juntarían a ver el desfile que sería al anochecer. Law se quedó con Shachi, Penguin, Bepo y Anelisse. La chica corrió a los puestos de ropa y joyería en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –exclamó señalando un vestido mientras daba saltitos.

La dueña del puesto los miró con desconfianza.

-¿Necesitas eso? –preguntó Law poniéndose de mal humor. Anelisse era pequeña pero llamaba mucho la atención.

-Sí.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a ver a un capitán de la Marina. Necesito verme linda. Además no tengo nada de ropa, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. Pensabas viajar al Nuevo Mundo llevando únicamente un cepillo para el cabello.

-No te burles.

-Capitán, apuesto a que Anelisse-chan se verá muy bien con ese vestido –intervino Bepo.

-Será como un regalo de despedida –agregó Penguin.

Al ver que nuevamente se ponían en su contra Law accedió a la petición de Anelisse y terminaron comprando más de un vestido, además de zapatos y un par de collares.

-Vámonos antes de que perdamos todo nuestro dinero. Yo también necesito algunas cosas.

-Seguramente son libros.

-Penguin…

-No me estaba burlando…

Durante un par de horas Anelisse se entretuvo revisando cada uno de los puestos. Law dejó de pensar que ese paseo era una pérdida de tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de la mucha información sobre las islas del Nuevo Mundo que estaban obteniendo.

Lantana era más grande de lo que parecía y había muchísimas personas. Por momentos se les dificultaba caminar entre la multitud y tenía que sostener a Anelisse para no perderla de vista.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos un descanso? –preguntó Penguin cuando llegaron a una plaza donde encontraron un par de bancas vacías. En el centro se encontraba una fuente de piedra blanca rodeada de flores de todos los colores.

Compraron unos pastelitos para Anelisse y se sentaron junto a la fuente. Los chicos suspiraron de alivio y soltaron las bolsas con todo lo que habían comprado.

Law observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Anelisse. Le parecía difícil convencerse de que ese sería el último día que estarían juntos.

-Mientras descansan iré a la librería –indicó Law poniéndose de pie-. No se muevan de aquí.

Anelisse no tardó en soltar el plato con los pastelitos y seguir a Law.

-Yo también voy.

Law no dijo nada y dejó que la chica lo agarrara del brazo. Sólo tenían que atravesar la plaza para llegar a la librería. Law había esperado encontrar libros interesantes en los puestos ya que los comerciantes provenían de muchas partes del Nuevo Mundo, pero nada había llamado su atención. La librería del pueblo parecía pequeña y no tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo interesante, así que sólo echaría un rápido vistazo.

Anelisse caminaba tan pegada a él que le era difícil avanzar. De pronto la chica señaló una multitud cerca de la librería y lo arrastró hacia esa dirección.

La gente se encontraba rodeando a unas cuantas parejas que bailaban mientras un violinista presentaba su música. Anelisse se abrió paso en medio de la gente y jaló a Law hasta el centro de la pista, donde comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

-Baila, capitán.

-De ninguna manera.

Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, Law retrocedió hasta perderse entre la multitud. Anelisse no tardó en ser el centro de atención. Se movía con gracia y delicadeza. Incluso las parejitas dejaron de balancearse para observarla. El violista empezó a tocar una melodía sólo para ella. Law no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Anelisse bailaba de tal forma que parecía estar flotando.

Entonces ocurrió algo que Law nunca hubiera esperado.

Alrededor de las manos de la chica apareció un pequeño chorro de agua, que parecía moverse al ritmo de sus movimientos. Law entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único en haber notado el suceso, pues una niñita gritó: "Mira mamá, ella baila con el agua".

Tenía que sacar a Anelisse de ese lugar.


	14. La Librería

**CAPITULO 14**

 **LA LIBRERÍA DE LANTANA**

Law tuvo que usar sus poderes. Activó su " _room_ " y tomó control de una carreta enorme llena de flores, la movió hasta estrellarla con la fuente. La multitud volteó a ver lo que pasaba y aprovechó el momento de distracción para acercarse a la chica, tomarla de la cintura y cargarla para alejarla de ahí.

Corrió al único lugar donde podrían esconderse: la tranquila librería que estaba a unos pasos.

Law escuchó a través de los cristales de la puerta los gritos de la gente preguntándose qué había pasado y la obvia aparición de la Marina. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Esperaba que Bepo y los otros fueran lo suficientemente rápidos para alejarse del lugar antes de ser descubiertos.

Volteó a ver a la chica. Anelisse lo miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de terror, pues no entendía qué estaba pasando. Law acababa de darse cuenta del posible peligro en el que ella se encontraba ahora. Y él era el culpable. Él había despertado esos poderes inexplicables. Con la tranquila vida que llevaba antes, Anelisse nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de defenderse. Probablemente Seiichi no hubiera permitido que alguien la lastimara.

El miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si la Marina se enteraba de las habilidades de Anelisse empezaba a embargarlo. No sabía si la dejarían tranquila o buscarían la forma de sacar provecho. Y no podía dejar las cosas como estaban porque Anelisse no era capaz de controlar esos poderes, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía. Tal vez lo mejor era esperar y entregarla directamente a sus padres.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí parados?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz en el fondo del establecimiento. Anelisse pegó un brinco y abrazó a Law con fuerza.

Law preparó su espada, pero sólo se trataba de un anciano. El hombre los miraba sentado en un sillón al lado de un mostrador con un libro en las manos y una sonrisa amistosa.

Law separó un poco a Anelisse.

-Disculpe –dijo sin poder relajarse.

-¿Van a comprar algo? –preguntó el hombre.

Law observó su alrededor. El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Era un poco sombrío, la única luz que había era la que entraba por las ventanas de la puerta. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes llenos de libros de todos los tamaños y colores posibles, algunos viejos y otros nuevos. También había pilas enormes de libros amontonados sin ningún orden. Eso lo sorprendió gratamente. Parecía que revisar la librería le llevaría más tiempo del que había planeado.

-Tengo miedo, Law –susurró Anelisse.

-Todo está bien –respondió Law.

La agarró del hombro y se acercó al mostrador con ella. El anciano fijó su mirada en Anelisse, más específicamente en el tatuaje del hombro.

-¿Podemos echar un vistazo? –preguntó al anciano.

-Para eso son los libros –contestó sin dejar de sonreír-. Tómense su tiempo –luego se dirigió a la chica-. ¿Crees que las hadas tienen cola?

Anelisse se acercó más a Law con el desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Disculpe? –cuestionó Law.

El hombre quitó la mirada de Anelisse para observar al muchacho.

-Perdonen los desvaríos de este anciano.

Anelisse no parecía ser capaz de tranquilizarse. Law percibía su cuerpo temblar levemente. Sin embargo, salir en ese momento no era una opción, porque la Marina podría estar cerca. No era conveniente el encuentro con ellos en esas circunstancias.

-Escoge un libro –indicó Law.

Aún con duda, Anelisse se apartó de él para revisar los estantes. Law se dio la vuelta para empezar a examinar los libros. Era imposible encontrar algo específico en esa librería. Todos los temas estaban mezclados sin ningún tipo de orden.

Pasaron por lo menos una hora hojeando libros. Law mantenía la guardia y procuraba no perder de vista a la chica porque el anciano le lanzaba miradas curiosas de vez en cuando. La única razón por la que no había tomado la decisión de marcharse eran los libros. Había encontrado unos de medicina que parecían prometedores.

Ya tenía apartados unos ocho cuando encontró un libro viejísimo en una de las pilas. El libro tenía una pasta azul oscuro y el título estaba grabado con letras plateadas.

"El país que no existe".

Law examinó las amarillentas páginas. Era el mismo libro que él tenía. Aquel único libro que había comprado sólo por curiosidad y que no hablaba de medicina. Pero su versión era mucho más nueva. Todo ese tiempo había creído que la historia era más o menos reciente. Y ese libro le mostraba todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no podía saber cuándo fue escrito porque el dato no estaba en ninguna parte, alguien había arrancado las primeras páginas. Tampoco traía el nombre del autor.

-¡Capitán!

Law soltó el libro, desenfundó su espada y volteó para ver a Anelisse. La chica se encontraba parada en una esquina de la librería con una pequeña caja en las manos mirándolo con miedo. El anciano seguía sentado en el sillón y los miraba con expresión curiosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Law tratando de mantener la calma.

-Encontré lápices de colores –respondió Anelisse.

-No grites así –la reprendió Law guardando su espada.

-¿Puedo llevarlos?

-Sí.

El anciano regresó a lo suyo con una sonrisa que Law era incapaz de descifrar. Law recogió el misterioso libro que había encontrado y lo colocó en la pila de los seleccionados.

-¿Terminaste de escoger? –preguntó Law a la chica.

Anelisse asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él cargando tres libros. Ya estaba más tranquila y volvía a sonreír como siempre. Colocaron los libros en el mostrador para que el anciano sacara la cuenta.

-Veo que eres doctor –comentó al ver la lista de libros que Law llevaba. Él no dijo nada-. ¡Oh! También sientes interés por la historia. Me alegro.

El anciano hojeó con cierta nostalgia el libro más viejo.

-Es sólo una historia para niños –respondió Law sin darle mucha importancia.

-Hay muchas cosas ocultas en este mundo –lo contradijo el anciano.

Anelisse los miraba sin entender nada.

-¿De qué habla? –quiso saber Law.

-Señorita, ¿ya vio las pinturas que están en el estante junto a la puerta? –exclamó el anciano cambiando el tema repentinamente-. Están un poco viejas pero todavía sirven, si las quiere puede llevárselas.

-¿Puedo, capitán?

Dando saltos de alegría, Anelisse jaló a Law para que la ayudara a cargarlas. La chica examinó cada uno de los botes antes de pasárselos al muchacho y cuando regresaron al mostrador el anciano ya había guardado todos los libros en bolsas. Sin permitirle a Law seguir preguntando sobre el antiguo libro, cobró su dinero y los guió a la salida con la excusa de que estaba a punto de cerrar porque el desfile no tardaría en dar comienzo.

Law no tuvo dificultades en cargar todas las bolsas mientras Anelisse daba saltitos de alegría por aquí y por allá. Aunque seguía de mal humor por no haber conseguido las respuestas que buscaba.

No les costó trabajo encontrar al resto de la tripulación y se alegraron al comprobar que Bepo y los otros estaban a salvo.

-Con tantas cosas que llevábamos cargando pensé que no lograríamos escabullirnos –contó Penguin.

-Además, Bepo llama mucho la atención –agregó Shachi.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Bepo.

Law escogió un lugar cerca del bosque donde tenían buena vista del pueblo. Nino había preguntado a la gente por la ruta del desfile y, según su información, ese lugar era ideal para verlo y salir corriendo en caso de emergencia.

Cuando la noche llegó, Anelisse ya estaba cansada. Se había sentado junto a un árbol y cabeceaba por momentos. La música comenzó a sonar muy fuerte. La gente festejaba con canciones y aplausos. El desfile había iniciado.

Law se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. En ese momento una multitud se colocó delante de ellos. Anelisse era tan bajita que no alcanzaba a ver nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se separó del grupo en un intento de llegar al frente de la fila. Law trató de llamarla, pero el ruido era demasiado fuerte. Se coló entre la multitud en busca de la chica.

Había tantas personas que incluso se le dificultaba respirar. En cuanto diera con ella, la castigaría arrastrándola de regreso al Polar Tang.

Por fin alcanzó a ver el turquesa de su cabello, que resaltaba aún en esa situación, casi había llegado al frente de la multitud. Estiró su brazo y logró agarrar su hombro y jalarla hacia él.

Apenas la tenía entre sus brazos cuando se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos.

La gente empezó a correr en todas direcciones, pues unas enormes llamas empezaron a brillar aparentemente cerca de la plaza central en la que habían estado. Algo se había incendiado.

-No te separes de mí –gritó Law aunque no estaba seguro de que Anelisse lo hubiera escuchado.

Sintió a la chica agarrarse de su brazo y trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud que corría despavorida.

Aunque quería evitar usar sus poderes, como estaban en medio de gritos, empujones y golpes, terminó usando nuevamente el " _room_ " para salir de ahí, trasladándose a las orillas del bosque donde no se veía gente. Se recargó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Anelisse no estaba con él.


	15. El Capitán Zazil

**CAPITULO 15**

 **EL CAPITÁN ZAZIL**

No sabía qué estaba pasando. Anelisse acababa de ver las carrosas pasar cuando escuchó la explosión. Sintió los brazos de Law rodearla en el momento en que la gente corrió. Anelisse se sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo del capitán, pero eso no impidió que la multitud la arrastrara hacia el lado contrario. Entonces, sin poder agarrarse por más tiempo, tropezó. Gritó con fuerza aunque sabía que sería difícil que alguien la escuchara mientras intentaba levantarse. Ya no sentía la presencia de Law y la gente seguía pasando por encima de ella. Si no lograba levantarse, moriría. El miedo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía que sobrevivir. Aún había muchas cosas por hacer. Y Law estaría preocupado.

De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la arrastraba fuera del tumulto hacia un callejón.

La persona que la había salvado la dejó en el suelo. Anelisse se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aire antes de mirar a su salvador. No había mucha luz y seguían escuchándose gritos por todas partes, pero Anelisse reconoció el rostro: era el violinista de la plaza.

-Gracias –dijo en susurro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi no podía moverse y se le dificultaba respirar.

El hombre la miró fijamente con una expresión que Anelisse no podía descifrar.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –preguntó.

Anelisse negó con la cabeza. El hombre se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas. La sostuvo del brazo y examinó el tatuaje del hombro.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Trafalgar Law? –cuestionó dirigiendo su mirada al símbolo del vestido.

Anelisse sintió miedo al ver la expresión del hombre. Ya no había rastro de amabilidad en sus ojos.

-Responde –ordenó el hombre. No había levantado la voz, pero el tono era intimidante.

-Él es mi capitán –respondió armándose de valor-. Suéltame o lo lamentarás.

El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Tu capitán? –se burló-. ¿Una chica como tú es nakama de Trafalgar Law? Eso es imposible. Yo creo que eres otra cosa para él.

Anelisse reunió todas sus fuerzas para intentar levantarse, pero él aumentó la presión del agarre al grado de hacerle daño.

-Suéltame –insistió haciendo lo posible por no mostrar debilidad. No pensaba suplicarle a un tipo como aquel.

-Tú vendrás conmigo –dijo aquel hombre.

La jaló para obligarla a levantarse. Anelisse sintió dolor, pero no se quejó.

-No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado –respondió la chica tratando de soltarse.

-Haz lo que te digo si no quieres que te haga daño.

-Law te va a hacer mucho daño a ti si no me sueltas.

El hombre volvió a reír con fuerza.

-Apuesto a que sólo eres su dama de compañía –Anelisse lo miró sin comprender-. Tú debes ser sólo un entretenimiento temporal, ya verás que no tendrá ningún problema en entregarte a nosotros.

-Mentira –replicó Anelisse-. Yo no soy su dama de compañía, soy su nakama. Nunca me abandonaría con ustedes.

-Verás que cuando se lo ordenemos no tendrá otra opción.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó Anelisse con todas sus fuerzas. No entendía lo que ese sujeto estaba diciendo, pero estaba segura de que Law la rescataría-. ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Law!

-Deja de gritar, niña. Nadie va escucharte con este alboroto.

El hombre la agarró de la cintura y la cargó con mucha facilidad a pesar de los forcejeos de la chica, que seguía peleando. Salió del callejón en el que estaban y la llevó a las afueras del pueblo.

Anelisse dejó de luchar cuando vio el edificio blanco que se alzaba cerca de la costa.

Era la base de la Marina donde Law pensaba entregarla.

Sin embargo, al mirar la cara del hombre que la estaba arrastrando hacia allí, no pudo sentir nada de alivio. Ese hombre con aspecto de pirata no podía ser un marino.

-¿Ya te has cansado? –preguntó él con una desagradable sonrisa-.¡Al fin! Ya me habías fastidiado.

-¿Vas a llevarme a esa base de la Marina? –preguntó Anelisse.

-El capitán Zazil estará encantado de conocerte –respondió el hombre.

-¿Eres un marino? –Anelisse tenía miedo de oír la respuesta, pero no podía seguir negando lo que era tan evidente.

-Por supuesto –contestó el desconocido-. Empiezas a entenderlo, ¿cierto? Como Shichibukai, Trafalgar tendrá que obedecernos cuando le ordenemos que te entregue… A menos que quiera perder su título.

-¿Y qué quieren de mí?

-¿En realidad lo estás preguntando? –se burló él-. Eres una chica muy especial. Me di cuenta por la forma en la que Trafalgar te miraba… "Eso" es lo que le atrae de ti, ¿no?

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Jajaja –seguía riendo aquel hombre-. El control que tienes sobre el agua…

-No sé de qué hablas.

-No es necesario que sigas fingiendo… Yo te vi cuando bailabas… Trafalgar te sacó de ahí en cuanto pudo, pero yo ya lo había visto. El capitán Zazil hará un gran negocio contigo.

Anelisse no pudo contener las lágrimas. Nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que sentiría tanto desprecio por un grupo de marinos y tanta ansiedad por regresar al lado de un grupo de piratas. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin y el resto de la tripulación no la habían lastimado como ese sujeto estaba haciendo. Además no entendía a qué se refería con eso del control del agua.

Aquel hombre llevó a Anelisse a la base. La chica se dejó arrastrar al interior, caminaron por un pasillo oscuro y se detuvieron delante de una puerta.

-¿Capitán Zazil? –exclamó el hombre tocando la puerta-. Soy Kisho.

-Pasa –respondió una voz desde el interior.

Kisho abrió la puerta, agarró con firmeza el brazo de Anelisse y entró con ella. La habitación parecía una sala de estar. Había un pequeño librero en el fondo y en el centro una mesita llena de bocadillos. El capitán Zazil era un hombre de cabello castaño y muy apuesto. Se encontraba recostado en un sillón, mirándose en un espejo.

-Capitán Zazil –anunció Kisho-. Traje a esta chica.

El capitán bajó el espejo para observar a Anelisse.

-Sabes que no me gustan tan jóvenes –dijo y volvió a tomar su espejo.

Anelisse sonrió aliviada.

-Entonces me voy –exclamó tratando de alejarse de ese sujeto Kisho, pero el marino la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte –susurró-. Capitán –insistió dirigiéndose a su superior-. Obsérvela bien.

El capitán suspiró molesto y bajó su espejo nuevamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la chica para verla de cerca. Anelisse se sonrojó ante la mirada del hombre. Tenía que admitir que no sólo era muy apuesto sino que además tenía un aroma agradable.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que es muy bonita… A pesar de esa apariencia de vagabunda –dijo el capitán. Anelisse se sonrojó aún más-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho –respondió la chica de inmediato. Luego cubrió su boca con las manos llena de vergüenza.

-Pues eres realmente muy joven –continuó el capitán Zazil-. Pero está bien, te tomaré como mujer de todas formas. Kisho llévala a que se dé un baño.

Kisho miró incrédulo a su capitán, pero Anelisse fue más rápida al contestar.

-Estás loco –exclamó Anelisse-. Sólo ordénale a este sujeto que me deje ir.

Anelisse volvió a forcejear con Kisho para soltarse.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida –dijo el capitán Zazil ignorando las quejas de Kisho-. ¿Sabes lo que significa salir con un capitán de la Marina?

-No me importa –respondió Anelisse-. Tú me desagradas. Law es mucho mejor que tú.

-¿Quién es Law? –preguntó Zazil.

-Se refiere a Trafalgar Law –contestó Kisho adelantándose a la chica-. Ella insiste en que es parte de su tripulación.

-¿Esta niña es pirata? –se sorprendió Zazil-. ¿Me trajiste a la mujer de un pirata? ¡Qué desagradable!

Anelisse lo miró deseando que su odio lo quemara.

-Capitán, no se trata de eso –negó Kisho-. Ella puede controlar el agua. Yo la vi. Trafalgar trató de ocultarlo, pero lo vi claramente. Además, mire el tatuaje del hombro, ella es una habitante de Earth Land.

Anelisse miró a Kisho con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso.

-¿Una habitante de Earth Land? –el capitán tomó a la chica del brazo y a la acercó hacia él con brusquedad-. Es verdad. Es el mismo tatuaje.

-¿Se da cuenta? –exclamó Kisho muy emocionado-. Si la entregamos a él, ganaremos una fortuna.

El capitán Zazil comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Anelisse los miraba sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ella no era de ese lugar Earth Land ni podía controlar el agua. ¿O sí? Entonces recordó la plática que había tenido con Jean Bart en el cuarto de control del Polar Tang. Él le había explicado que el submarino se había dañado porque ella hizo aparecer un remolino de agua. En un principio pensó que eran exageraciones o una interpretación equivocada del clima, pero comenzaba a creer en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Law parecía muy preocupado cuando interrumpió su baile en la plaza y la jaló hasta la librería. Además, se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas extrañas sobre poderes de Akuma no Mi y su capacidad para distinguir los diferentes olores de las personas.

Anelisse pensó en Kendra. Tal vez era algo relacionado a ella.

-¿Quién es "él"? –se atrevió a preguntarles-. ¿Y a qué se refieren con Earth Land?

Kisho la miró fijamente antes de responder.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Tú tienes un tatuaje que sólo tienen los habitantes de Earth Land.

-No recuerdo nada –explicó Anelisse. No confiaba en ellos, pero era necesario obtener la información para poder comprenderlos-. Fui adoptada cuando era muy pequeña.

-¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo –soltó Zazil-. Earth Land es una isla oculta por el Gobierno Mundial. Hay quien dice que no existe. Otros creen que está habitada por criaturas monstruosas y por eso el Gobierno la ha ocultado –hizo una pausa para sonreír con burla-. En la historia del Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo se habla de viajeros provenientes de esas tierras. Se dice que tienen poderes que no provienen de ninguna Akuma no Mi y que todos llevan una marca distintiva tatuada en algún lugar de sus cuerpos… Como tú…

Zazil acarició el hombro de Anelisse con la ambición reflejada en los ojos.

-Trafalgar debe tener sus sospechas… -agregó Kisho-. Estoy seguro de que esa era la razón para aceptar a una chica como tú… Ni siquiera tú sabías de las habilidades que posees… A Trafalgar no le gustas, le convienes…

Anelisse volvió a sentir miedo. Ya no estaba segura de que Law la buscaría. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar.

-¿Quién es "él"? –volvió a preguntar.

-Existen algunos rumores sobre gente de Earth Land vistos en Grand Line recientemente –Zazil caminó hacia el librero del fondo y sacó una hoja de papel, mostrándosela a la chica. Anelisse observó un dibujo de la figura que llevaba tatuada en el hombro-. Dicen que ellos llevaban este tatuaje. ¿Te das cuenta de que no mentimos?

-Siguen sin decirme quién es él –insistió Anelisse. Estaba decidida a no mostrarse débil ante esas personas.

-Él es quien tiene toda la información –explicó Kisho-. Lleva algún tiempo buscando gente como tú, de Earth Land… Y ha ofrecido mucho dinero a cambio de información útil. Imagínate cuánto nos dará si te llevamos con él.

-Están locos –gritó Anelisse-. Yo voy a regresar con Law.

Aprovechando que los marinos la habían soltado, corrió hacia la puerta en un intento de escapar. Sin embargo, Kisho era mucho más rápido y volvió a agarrarla antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-No vas a salir de aquí –soltó el capitán con una enorme sonrisa. Ya no parecía tan apuesto.

-Ustedes no merecen ser marinos –dijo Anelisse-. Son seres asquerosos.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, le soltó una bofetada al capitán. Él la miró enfadado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Entonces se acercó más a ella y le estampó una bofetada tan fuerte que Anelisse cayó al suelo. El capitán Zazil se puso en cuclillas y la sostuvo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo. Ya tienes heridas por todas partes y quiero entregarte lo más ilesa posible. Estoy seguro de que él no va a tratarte mal si lo obedeces en todo. Eres bonita y pareces talentosa. Joker se va a fascinar contigo.

Los dos hombres salieron riendo de aquella habitación.

Anelisse no pudo soportarlo más. Se quedó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar muy fuerte cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta. Necesitaba a Law y no estaba segura de que él fuera a buscarla.


	16. Reencuentro con Anelisse

**CAPITULO 17**

 **REENCUENTRO CON ANELISSE**

Law regresó al Polar Tang. En ese momento se encontraban todos en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa o recargados en las paredes. Hace horas que había amanecido. Después de la tragedia de la noche anterior, el día parecía prometedor. Sin embargo, todos estaban deprimidos. Nadie decía nada. Sólo estaban ahí, mirándose los unos a los otros.

-Ni siquiera nos despedimos de ella –Bepo rompió el silencio y volvió a sollozar.

-No podemos aparecernos todos en una base de la marina –habló Shachi-. Sólo le causaríamos problemas.

Law se puso de pie. A él también le dolía no haber visto a Anelisse, pero no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse. Tenían un objetivo y el viaje debía continuar.

-Nos vamos –dio la orden-. Bepo, regresa a la sala de control y revisa el rumbo.

-Pero… capitán… -se quejó Bepo.

-Es suficiente –los reprendió Law-. Era nuestro objetivo desde un principio entregar a Anelisse-ya, ahora ella está en el lugar que le corresponde. Muy pronto regresará con sus padres y se olvidará de nosotros.

-Yo no quiero que Anelisse-chan se olvide de mí –protestó Bepo.

-Si lo pensamos bien, eso es lo mejor –intervino Hiro-. El capitán tiene razón. Anelisse-chan pasó días muy difíciles con nosotros. No debemos ser egoístas, tenemos que pensar en lo mejor para ella.

-Pero no se llevó sus cosas –comentó Nino-. Y pensar que compramos muchos vestidos para ella…

-Ustedes tienen la culpa por gastar todo su dinero en eso… -observó Law.

-Tú también le compraste muchas cosas, capitán –exclamó Penguin.

Uno que otro no pudo contener la risa. Law no tardó en recuperar la compostura y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espero que partamos esta misma tarde –indicó.

-Un momento, capitán –habló Bart poniéndose de pie-. ¿Estás seguro de que Anelisse está en la base de la marina? Sé que es la información que te dieron, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

Law pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de Bart. Y no es que él estuviera seguro de la condición en la que se encontraba Anelisse, sino que no podía con la idea de que ella estuviera muerta. Prefería pensar que ella estaba sana y salva en manos de la marina, y no perdida en medio de los escombros del pueblo.

Law se quedó ahí parado, inmóvil, sin saber qué contestar. No quería confesar delante de su tripulación lo asustado que estaba.

-¿Y… si fueras a echar un vistazo? –sugirió Bepo. Law volteó a verlo con duda-. Lo siento, capitán.

-Podrías llevarle su ropa –agregó Penguin mirando hacia otro lado.

Law miró la ansiedad en los miembros de su tripulación y no pudo contener más tiempo su propia angustia. Estaba consciente de que podrían haberla confundido, y lo raro que era que un marino le hubiera dado la información. Su primer impulso fue correr a la base y comprobar que Anelisse estaba a salvo, pero se contuvo. Cuando las dudas lo invadieron decidió regresar al Polar Tang, continuar con su viaje y olvidar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. Sin embargo, la presión que tenía en el pecho no desaparecía. Sus nakamas tenían razón, necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos.

-De acuerdo –accedió por fin-. Preparen las cosas, iré a despedirme de Anelisse-ya.

Antes de salir del Polar Tang, pasó a su habitación. Guardó cuidadosamente el dibujo que Anelisse había hecho en un cajón del escritorio y volvió a salir.

Hiro no tardó en entregarle una mochila con las pertenencias de Anelisse: ropa, libros y un pequeño almuerzo que empacó para el camino. Law se preguntó si, ahora que estaba rodeada de la marina nuevamente, ella recibiría con el mismo gusto la comida que prepararon con tanto cariño.

Después de muchas palabras que la tripulación quería transmitirle a la chica por medio de él, Law partió hacia el lado contrario de la isla.

Lantana era una isla muy pequeña y no tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse a la base de la marina. Era un edificio blanco no muy grande. Law recordó entonces que esa no era una base oficial y que sólo estaban ahí por un tiempo, para protegerla de los ataques constantes que habían tenido después de la guerra en Marineford.

Había un barco en la costa con aspecto de estar a punto de partir. Law caminó por la orilla hasta la entrada del edificio.

Dos marinos muy jóvenes se encontraban apostados en la puerta, tan concentrados hablando entre ellos, que no lo vieron llegar.

-¿Y el capitán Zazil está seguro de que Trafalgar Law no va a venir a buscar a su nakama? –preguntaba uno de ellos-. No quisiera encontrármelo. ¿Has oído los rumores sobre él?

-Eso le comenté al capitán –respondió el otro marino-. Pero él cree que sólo son exageraciones del cuartel. Además, está convencido de que Trafalgar soltará a la chica sin ningún problema.

-Espero que nos vayamos pronto –exclamó el primero-. No quiero enfrentarme a ese sujeto.

La conversación le provocó un mal presentimiento a Law. Anelisse no era en realidad su nakama, así que no se explicaba por qué hablaban de ella como si lo fuera. Anelisse odiaba a los piratas más que nada en el mundo, no la imaginaba relacionada a ellos. ¿Sería por el Jolly Roger que bordó en su vestido? Por lo menos ya sabía que Anelisse sí estaba en ese lugar.

-Voy a entrar –informó Law pasando de largo. Los dos marinos dieron un respingo, perdieron el color de sus rostros y se apartaron de inmediato. Law sonrió al ver el impacto que tenía sobre otros.

Entró tranquilamente y empezó a recorrer los pasillos. No veía a ningún marino por ninguna parte, así que tenía que mantenerse muy atento por si algo se salía de su control. Sabía que el título de Shichibukai no le daba derecho a invadir una base de la marina, pero esperaba salir bien librado de ahí, sólo debía controlarse y no causar ningún disturbio.

Después de un rato por fin escuchó voces al final de un pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¿Te duele menos? –oyó una voz masculina. No hubo respuesta-. Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

Law miró por el pasillo antes de asomarse por la rendija de la puerta. Anelisse estaba en el fondo de la habitación sentada en un sillón. Llevaba puesto un vestido nuevo en color negro y el cabello húmedo, como si acabara de tomar un baño. Sobre una mesita había un botiquín de primeros auxilios que obviamente acababan de utilizar. Anelisse tenía raspones por todas partes. A un lado había un plato vacío. Un marino se encontraba sentado a su lado tomándole la mano.

Law sintió alivio. Anelisse estaba viva, bien cuidada, bien alimentada y hasta habían tratado sus heridas. Sin embargo, al fijarse bien en su rostro, se dio cuenta de lo triste que parecía. Atribuyéndoselo a la despedida que no se dieron, abrió la puerta y entró como si nada.

El marino palideció en cuanto lo vio. Anelisse levantó brevemente la cabeza y la bajó nuevamente, parecía aterrada.

-¡Hola, Anelisse-ya! –saludó Law con una leve sonrisa. Anelisse mantuvo la mirada en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Law no lograba comprenderlo, ya eran amigos, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera con él?-. Te traje las cosas que compramos para ti en el festival –Law se acercó y depositó la mochila cerca de los pies de la chica, tomándolo como excusa para agacharse y mirarla más de cerca. Anelisse tenía raspones por todas partes, seguramente había caído en medio del tumulto cuando la perdió, y un golpe en la mejilla que era claramente un bofetón. Alguien se había atrevido a pegarle. ¿Por eso estaba tan asustada?-. También vine a despedirme. ¿No vas a darme un último abrazo?

Law se levantó sin despegar la mirada. Anelisse volteó a verlo. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana. No había lágrimas, pero Law se daba cuenta de que ella no se sentía bien.

El marino que estaba a su lado la agarraba con tanta ansia que empezó a molestarle.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y dos hombres entraron.

-¿Qué es eso de que Trafalgar Law está aquí? Es una locura –decía uno de ellos. Tenía un espejo en la mano y estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose. Ese era el capitán Zazil.

El otro marino se quedó estático cerca de la puerta. Era el hombre que había estado tocando el violín en la plaza del pueblo.

-Capitán –balbuceó.

Anelisse los miró con miedo antes de agachar nuevamente la cabeza. Law observó a los dos hombres que se quedaron sin habla al notar su presencia. Si uno de esos había golpeado a la chica, olvidaría sus intenciones de no causar ningún disturbio.

-Lo siento, Trafalgar –sonrió el capitán-. No se te permite entrar aquí. Retírate.

-Sólo vengo a ver a mi nakama –aclaró Law sin perder la calma-. Luce un poco triste.

-¿Tu nakama? –repitió el otro marino antes de estallar en una carcajada-. ¿Esa chica es realmente tu nakama? No parece algo propio de ti.

-Escucha, Trafalgar –dijo Zazil-. Comprendo que la chica te guste, es bonita por todos lados. Estoy seguro de que ustedes los piratas no conquistan señoritas como ella muy seguido, pero debes despedirte de ella. Estará mejor en nuestras manos. Es una mujercita demasiado fina como para relacionarse con piratas. Suéltala antes de que esta historia se sepa y le arruines la vida.

Ese hombre tenía razón. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de que Anelisse había viajado en una tripulación pirata, era muy probable que la rechazaran de ahora en adelante. Los piratas no eran bien recibidos en ninguna parte. No podía hacer nada, desde un principio él prometió llevarla a la marina, por fin estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Lo que no entendía era, si Anelisse regresaría con sus padres, ¿por qué parecía tan triste? El día anterior se había despedido con una sonrisa en los labios. Algo no estaba bien ahí, pero Anelisse no decía ni una palabra.

Suspiró resignado, caminó hacia ella, se agachó para verla nuevamente a los ojos, apartó al otro marino que no la soltaba y tomó sus dos manos.

-Me voy, Anelisse-ya –le informó buscando algún rastro de felicidad en la chica-. Nosotros cumplimos nuestra promesa, ahora regresarás con tus padres. También volverás a ver a Seiichi-ya…

Anelisse sólo lo miraba sin decir nada. Law quería escuchar su voz por última vez, pero se conformó con ver esos ojos violetas. Acarició su mejilla nuevamente y respiró profundo para impregnarse de su aroma. Por fin la soltó, se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

Los dos marinos lo miraban con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Trafalgar Law pudiera ser tan cursi? –se burló el marino.

-Realmente no entiendo qué es lo que esta chica vio en ti, Trafalgar –comentó el capitán Zazil-. Además tienes un gusto muy raro, porque ella es algo infantil. Debes haberte emocionado por ser su primer amor –Law se estaba poniendo de mal humor-. Bueno, no voy a preguntar hasta qué punto llegaste con ella, sólo vete de una buena vez.

-¿Era tu mujer, Trafalgar? –siguió burlándose el otro.

Law perdió la paciencia y se lanzó contra el marino que reía fuertemente.

-¡Cállate! –ordenó con rudeza-. Tienen prohibido hablar mal de Anelisse-ya. No voy a permitir que la anden difamando.

-Ya vete, Trafalgar –soltó Zazil-. Si peleas aquí, tu bella princesa podría salir herida.

Law soltó al marino recobrando la compostura y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Capitán Law!

Anelisse lo llamó justo cuando estaba por salir. La emoción que sintió por escuchar nuevamente su voz era indescriptible. Volteó para mirarla, se había levantado y en sus ojos podía observarse determinación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anelisse-ya? –preguntó Law con una sonrisa.

-Esos sujetos querían obligarme a jugar a los "besos y abrazos" con ellos –soltó Anelisse señalando a los marinos. Law no esperaba esa acusación. ¿Realmente le habían hecho "eso"?-. Como me negué me dieron mil latigazos.

¿Mil latigazos? Eso era claramente una exageración, porque el frágil cuerpo de Anelisse no soportaría ni uno. Anelisse estaba mintiendo, acusando a esos dos hombres de algo tan terrible que Law no podría perdonar. ¿Qué había pasado para que Anelisse decidiera volver con un grupo de piratas y alejarse de la marina y su posibilidad de volver a su hogar? Law se dio cuenta desde el principio de que alguien le había pegado, pero no esperaba que Anelisse contara un cuento tan exagerado.

-¿Qué es ese juego de "besos y abrazos", Kisho? –preguntó Zazil.

-No tengo idea, capitán –respondió el marino.

El tercer marino, ese que estaba ceca de Anelisse, sólo miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo, Anelisse-ya? –preguntó Law.

-Sí, es verdad –respondió la chica con una seguridad impropia en ella-. Si me dejas con ellos volverán a intentarlo… Capitán, llévame contigo…

Y esas eran las palabras que Law había deseado escuchar desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

-Siéntate nuevamente y cierra los ojos, Anelisse-ya –le ordenó a la chica-. No los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Anelisse lo obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez que Law se aseguró de que sus ojos estaban cubiertos, se dirigió al marino más joven.

-Sal de aquí.

El joven no dudó ni un instante en levantarse y salir corriendo. Entonces Law miró a los dos hombres que se quedaron.

-¿Nos vas a atacar, Trafalgar?

Ninguno de los dos dejó de reír cuando Law desenvainó su espada y se preparó para atacar.


End file.
